


Фэнтези-детектив

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Nowadays, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Our Times, Philosophy, Psychologi, Relationship(s), Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попаданец, вампиры, оборотни, убийства, расследование, а на фоне всего этого честь и подлость, дружба и вражда, любовь и ненависть, искренность и ложь, добро и зло. Всё как в реальной жизни.</p><p>Названия пока нет. Придумаю позже.</p><p>Жанр — фэнтези, приключения, детектив.<br/>Время и место действия — иномирье, страна, аналогичная современным США.<br/>Тема — философия, психология, социальные проблемы, взаимоотношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — 1 — (Редактура от 11.07.2016)

**Author's Note:**

> Копирование данного произведения на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и частично категорически запрещено.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение 1: в тексте могут быть мелкие несостыковки вроде той, когда персонажи в одной главе начинают разговор в Лиловой гостиной, а в следующей выходят из Белой веранды. Обусловлено это тем, что я по мере написания вношу в текст незначительные изменения, а выложенные главы заново не заливаю. Когда закончу произведение, тогда и перезалью весь текст.  
> Предупреждение 2: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.
> 
> Обновление: Chapter 2: — 2 — (Начало от 11.07.2016)

Невысокая, смуглая и пухленькая девушка двадцати семи лет с тёмными волнистыми волосам до плеч и синими глазами, умеренно симпатичная, посмотрела на себя в большое зеркало платяного шкафа, проверяя, всё ли в порядке с одеждой и причёской. Так себя рассматривают перед собеседованием, на котором важен дресс-код. Но девушка одета была в обычные серые джинсы и бледно-голубую толстовку, наряд для похода по супермаркету или беспечных посиделок в баре. Однако нервное движение, которым она поправила одежду, говорило о том, что девушка переживает о презентабельности своего внешнего вида.  
Она взяла из другого шкафа, предназначенного для книг и бытовых мелочей, большой блокнот для записей, села за стол, открыла блокнот на первой странице и написала:

 _Меня зовут Майя Лиговиц, я музыкант-саксофонист, выпускница Венского Университета Музыки и исполнительского Искусства. Родилась и до четырнадцати лет жила в небольшом городке на границе Австрии с Чехией. А после выиграла международный детский музыкальный конкурс в Вене и получила грант для обучения в венской музыкальной школе-пансионе. По её окончании выиграла ещё один конкурс и снова получила грант, теперь для университета. Училась, побеждала в конкурсах, выступала на студенческих концертах, получала, как и все хорошие студенты, приглашения на практику и концерты от известных оркестров, а по окончании учёбы получила место в превосходном джазовом оркестре, работала и старалась сделать карьеру как солист-импровизатор. Меня начали приглашать для собственных выступлений известные концертные залы Европы и даже в Чикаго и Новом Орлеане, на родине джаза. А ещё меня ждала первая запись собственного официального и многотиражного диска._  
 _Но все мечты и достижения пошли прахом в тот день, когда я попала в другой мир._  
 _Случилось это во время отдыха в Альпах, солнечным деньком в начале сентября, когда я шла по окраине деревушки и фотографировала прекрасный пейзаж._  
 _Сначала я даже не поняла, что произошло. Просто свернула за угол одного из домиков и вдруг сильно закружилась голова, а когда я пришла в себя, то увидела незнакомую городскую улицу, по которой ходили люди в фэнтезийном гриме — фавны, гномы, какие-то странные крылатые существа. Я удивилась, не понимая, когда в деревне успели устроить масштабные киносъёмки или фестиваль неформалов: иных причин для появления такого количества ряженых я представить не могла._  
 _Но тут ко мне подошли двое зеленокожих мужчин в форме, похожей на полицейскую, и сказали что-то на неизвестном языке._  
 _Я отмахнулась от шутников и хотела выбраться с территории карнавала, коллективное веселье не входило в мои планы._  
 _Полицейские остановили меня и сунули под нос крупный жёлтый кристалл. В моей голове зазвучал голос, который объяснил, что я попала в другой мир, но не надо бояться, мне помогут._  
 _Дальше был лагерь для перемещенцев, экспресс-изучение языка, обзорного курса истории и основ законодательства Нард_ а _рии, страны, в которой я вынуждена жить._  
 _В этом мире перемещённые из других миров разумные и неразумные существа появлялись регулярно и с незапамятных времён, к ним все привыкли. Разумных отправляли на адаптацию, неразумных в зоопарк или истребляли — в зависимости от степени их опасности._  
 _В такой ситуации надо радоваться, что повезло попасть во времена, когда убивать или сажать в клетку перестали разумных, а не страдать из-за того, что навечно потеряла всю связь с родителями и друзьями._  
 _Этот мир оказался очень похож на Землю первого десятилетия двадцать первого века. А Нардария по укладу жизни и обычаям близка Центральной Европе. Я частенько думаю, что это и есть Земля, район Вены или Зальцбурга, только в каком-то параллельном пространстве. Но с таким же успехом это может быть и другая планета. Как бы то ни было, а различий с Землёй нет почти никаких, за исключением того, что здесь существует магия и на правах нацменьшинств живут те, кого я считала персонажами сказок и книжек-фэнтези: феи, вампиры, гномы, оборотни, русалки, фавны и ещё только местная налоговая знает кто. Полукровок всех вариаций здесь тоже полно, и что самое интересное, все они считают себя отдельной расой и называют кейл_ а _рами._  
 _Не все жители этого мира человеки, но все люди. Здесь так и говорят «людь, людя», если не хотят акцентировать внимание на расе. Во всяком случае, в большинстве стран._  
 _Права у всех граждан Нардании равные и от расы, пола, сексуальной ориентации, религии или отсутствия таковой не зависят, поэтому я свыклась со своим перемещением легко и быстро. Какая разница, кто будет жить за стенкой — австрийка-профессор биологии, араб-строитель с женой и детьми, парочка чернокожих геев или фавн-студент. Лишь бы не шумели и не мусорили. И меня не считали быдлом из-за моей внешности или места рождения._  
 _От правительства Нардании и мэрии Канл_ и _ма, моего теперешнего города, я получила паспорт, скудное пособие по безработице и крошечную муниципальную квартиру. И ещё возможность подтвердить наличие образования и обзавестись дипломом музакадемии. Дальше всё будет зависеть только от меня самой._  
 _И я очень надеюсь, что среди огромного количества местных магов найдётся тот, кто сможет если не вернуть меня домой, в Вену, то хотя бы передать родным весточку, что я жива-здорова, чего и им желаю._  
 _Да, легенды Земли не соврали — магородные действительно живут очень долго, столетиями, и почти всю жизнь выглядят лет на восемнадцать-двадцать два, иногда на двадцать восемь-тридцать. Взрослеют как и человеки, но в определённый момент словно застывают, консервируются в одном возрасте. Высочайший уровень регенерации и иммунитета, который делает магородных почти неболеющими и неубиваемыми, тоже оказался правдой._  
 _Сначала столь долгая, практически вечная жизнь, столь же вечная молодость и идеальное здоровье вызывали лютую зависть, но вскоре у этих прелестей обнаружились издержки, которые оказались столь весомыми, что принадлежность к слабому, уязвимому, быстро стареющему и краткоживущему роду человеческому стала настоящей удачей._  
 _Например, у магородных отсутствуют способности к искусству. Даже те из них, кто прославлен в мифах как великие певцы и музыканты, на деле поют и играют так однотипно, что, услышав одну песню, можно сказать, что слышал все. К тому же и вокал, и музицирование столь безликие и серые, что вызывают раздражение, а не интерес. То же самое с танцами — никакого сравнения с человеческим балетом и данс-шоу. Скульптура и живопись фотографически точная и мертвенно-невыразительная, смотреть невозможно, и это не только я говорю — сами магородные своё творчество считают достойным внимания только до тех пор, пока не увидят человеческое. Легенды о похищениях волшебным народцем бардов и художников не на пустом месте появились._  
 _Когда я представила, что обменяла настоящее музицирование на вечную жизнь с вечной молодостью в придачу, то поняла, что без полноценной ежедневной игры через месяц повесилась бы. И это не метафора. Я действительно не смогла бы жить без музыки. Поэтому лучше быть старухой с саксофоном, чем вечно юной пустышкой._  
 _Так что мне повезло._

Майя положила ручку. Скоро придёт её куратор, и они отправятся на прогулку по городу. Если Майя справится, её отпустят из лагеря в самостоятельную жизнь. Нет — будет ещё месяц изматывающих из-за магических ускорителей занятий.  
Майя очень надеялась сдать экзамен, надоело каждый вечер пить таблетки от сильной головной боли, которая отдавалась в каждый нервный узел от макушки до пяток.  
В дверь постучали. Майя вышла в коридор.  
— Привет, — лучезарно улыбнулась куратор-дриада. Выглядела она как обычная девушка из большого города, разве что кожа зелёная.  
— Привет, — ответил Майя. — Идём?  
— Не волнуйся так, у тебя хороший индекс адаптивности. Уверена, ты сегодня сдашь все тесты.  
— Надеюсь.  
Майя заперла комнату лагерного общежития и пошла за дриадой к выходу из здания. «Хорошо, что здесь такой тёплый климат, — подумала Майя. — Начало октября, а ни намёка на настоящую осень. До сих пор роскошное бабье лето».  
У ворот лагеря вахтёр дал Майе паспорт и маленький медальон на цепочке, который защищал от телепатов. «Точнее, телепатов защищает от нас. Они не могут не слышать наши мысли, а такие амулеты заглушают нашу мысленную речь».  
Именно по отсутствию заглушки патруль узнал в Майе нового перемещенца — местные уроженцы и обжившиеся перемещенцы без телепатощита на улицу не выходили, с незапамятных времён это считалось неприличием и хамством.  
Куратор спросила:  
— Что теперь?  
— Пойдём на остановку ждать автобус в город.  
Дриада кивнула и выжидательно посмотрела на Майю — найти дорогу к остановке и расспросить о номере автобуса подопечная должна была сама.

* * *

Город особого впечатления на Майю не произвёл — обычный мегаполис. Девушка нашла газетный киоск, взяла утренний выпуск «Новостей Канлима» и открыла страницу с рекламой магазинов. Вскоре она стала обладательницей бюджетной модели смартфона с большим экраном, затем подержанного, но вполне рабочего и резвого ноутбука, который легко тянул сложные музыкальные редакторы, а в завершении шоп-тура приобрела в рассрочку саксофон — новодел, к тому же дешёвый, но с весьма приятным голосом. Остаток подъёмных потратила на распродаже прошлогодней зимней одежды.  
Дриада одобрительно кивала — подопечная справлялась отлично. Майя победно улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Теперь в кафе, за ликёром, кофе и пирожными. Надо отметить начало самостоятельной жизни.  
— А как насчёт светлого пива и жареных колбасок? — спросила дриада. — Есть хочется. И рядом бар, где подают лучшие колбаски в городе.  
— Почему нет? — кивнула Майя. — Показывай, что за бар.  
Заведение оказалась неподалёку, и колбаски, равно как и салат из зелени были действительно превосходны.  
В баре дриада села так, чтобы видеть экран телевизора с боксёрским поединком.  
— Скоро стартует чемпионат страны, — сказала она Майе. — Ты не болельщица?  
— Нет. Но вот тот рогатый выглядит пошустрее и покрепче хвостатого, — оценила Майя поединщиков.  
— Ещё бы. Он один из лучших! — дриада увлечённо следила за боем, но раунд закончился, и появилась заставка новостей.  
— В Канлиме возобновила работу лаборатория по разработке заменителя ж _и_ вицы, — вещала дикторша-человечица. — Это вызвало неоднозначную реакцию горожан.  
На экране показали мужчину средних лет, по виду — успешного офисного сотрудника. Он горячо говорил о том, как важно развивать науку, сколько рабочих мест принесёт открытие фабрики крови, когда синтетическая живица будет создана.  
Затем показали молодую женщину — простоватую, в форме продавщицы.  
— Я против! — отрезала она. — Сейчас всякие бездельники продают вампирам кровь, а те, кто не совсем обленился, ещё и делают для оборотней зверопилюли. Поэтому живут хоть и не так хорошо, как работающие, но прилично. А когда закроются пункты кровопилюлезакупки, бездельники сядут на пособие, которое правительство будет вынуждено повысить. На мои налоги всякие никчемушники будут дурака валять! Я согласна давать деньги на инвалидскую пенсию, потому что тем, кто попал в беду, надо помогать, тогда и тебе помогут. Я согласна платить учёным, которые придумывают таблетки от рака и аллергии — заболеть может кто угодно, и моя мама или мой ребёнок, да и я сама не исключение. Гранты толковым школьникам и студентам из бедных семей — это тоже правильно. Но я не хочу отрывать деньги от себя и своей дочки ради содержания лентяев и оплаты глупых забав дураков, которым не хватает ума для настоящей науки. Поэтому я на выборах ни за что не проголосую за нынешних мэра и губернатора. Пусть катятся к чёрту, если не умеют правильно тратить наши налоги.  
— До выборов ещё полгода, — вздохнул один из посетителей, — а политикой все каналы уже загадили.  
Майя усмехнулась. Политиканство — везде политиканство.  
Ж _и_ вицей называлась особая биоэнергетическая составляющая человеческой крови, без которой вампиры были обречены на смерть, как диабетик без инсулина. Оборотни получали живицу через специальные таблетки. Крови вампиры, вопреки легендам Земли, пили совсем немного: два, редко три кубика. Зверопилюля была похожа на маленькую печеньку-галету и сил брала столько же, сколько потеря двух кубиков крови.  
Разумеется, торговля кровью и зверопилюлями была темой весьма проблемной, а потому её больше всех остальных эксплуатировали в предвыборных компаниях политиков и пиаре общественных деятелей.  
— Серж! — крикнул бармену другой посетитель. — Переключи на бейсбол.  
Но на другом канале тоже были новости, только не политические, а криминальные. Весь экран занял труп светловолосой симпатичной девушки лет двадцати пяти.  
— Моника Эгурова убита болтом мини-арбалета, — говорил репортёр. — Выстрел в сердце. Болт покрыт символами, которые во время Пятидесятилетней войны и Столетнего Преследования использовал орден Охотников.  
— Что? — подскочил третий посетитель. — Ты что несёшь?! Да ни один Охотник не станет убийцей! Во всяком случае, атрибутикой ордена при убийстве не воспользуется. Это подстава.  
— Крайне тревожным является то, — неслось из телевизора, — что погибла бедняжка возле вампирского бара «Алая капля», который является не только развлекательным заведением, но и префектурой вампирской общины юго-западного сектора Канлима. При этом погибшая носила амулет сокрытия сущности, а в сумочке у неё три зверопилюли в маскирующем контейнере, потому что все три изготовлены ваятелем. Я веду расследование, оставайтесь на телеканале «Джейн-стайл»!  
— А что такого в зверопилюлях? — Майя с недоумением посмотрела на дриаду. — Их изготовлением, как и продажей крови подрабатывают все, кому не лень. Меня тоже сразу научили делать зверопилюли. И что особенного в ваянии? У вас запрещена скульптура? Но я видела альбомы с фотографиями скульптур.  
Дриада тяжко вздохнула и пояснила:  
— Ваятели — это не скульпторы, а изготовители зверопилюль. Но не простых, а особенных. Как ты знаешь из лекций, оборотням, чтобы держать под контролем внутреннего Зверя, ежедневно требуется принимать специальное лекарство, изготовить которое могут только человеки и только вручную — автоматизации процесс не поддаётся. Несложный рецепт зверопилюль висит на стене в каждой аптеке, там же продают недорогие ингредиенты, а торговля зверопилюлями на протяжении тысячелетий была, остаётся и, судя по всему, ещё долго останется надёжным источником дохода для свежеразведёных или овдовевших домохозяек. Подростки и студенты тоже не прочь время от времени заработать дополнительную денежку на карманные расходы. Но зверопилюли зверопилюлям рознь. Ваятели обладают особыми способностями к изготовлению зверопилюль, и одна их таблетка на месяц избавляет оборотня от необходимости пить лекарство.  
— Не поняла. Никто из магородных, даже кейлары, не могут делать зверопилюли, а у человеков не бывает способностей к магии.  
— Ваятели не маги, — пояснила дриада. — Они такие же человеки, как и ты. Но у них есть особый талант к изготовлению зверопилюль. Это очень редкий дар. Как и почему он появляется и исчезает, не знает никто. Но для оборотней Ваятели — живые боги. Поэтому смерть Ваятельницы возле вампирского бара вызовет серьёзный конфликт. И то, что убили девушку оружием Охотников, не спасёт вампиров от обвинения.  
— Исключено, — отрезал мужчина, который возмущался упоминанием Охотников. — Вампиры видят Ваятелей как Доноров, и ни один вампир никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не причинит вреда Донору.  
— Донор? — не поняла Майя. — Это тоже какой-то особенный донор, а не тот, кто сдаёт кровь в больницу?  
— В больницу кровь сдают меддоноры, — ответил мужчина. — А Доноры — это человеки, чья кровь обладает особой силой. Донор даёт вампиру половину обычной порции, и этого хватает на месяц, тогда как от обычного человека кровь нужна каждый день. Зачастую или даже всегда дар Ваятеля сочетается с даром Донора. Но оборотни с вампирами не очень-то хорошо ладят, чтобы создать совместную общину, поэтому Универсалиев, иначе говоря Доноров и Ваятелей в одном лице, немного. Но какой из трёх уделов — Донор, Ваятель, Универсалий — ни выбрал бы человек, наделённый даром Пособителя, ни вампир, ни оборотень никогда не причинит ему вреда. Как совершенно верно сказала эта барышня, — кивнул мужчина на дриаду, — для них такие человеки становятся богами.  
— А Пособители помогают только вампирами и оборотням? — заинтересовалась Майя.  
Дриада сделала неопределённый жест.  
— По задокументированным фактам — да. А по слухам... У дриад есть байки о том, что целебные растения, посаженные Пособителями, имеют удвоенную силу. Драконьи легенды говорят, что если Пособитель сделает заготовку для амулета, то магия в нём становится намного эффективнее. И много чего в том же роде у каждого народа. Но, повторяю, это столько слухи. Достоверную, подтверждённую фактами значимость Пособители имеют только для вампиров и оборотней.  
Майя немного подумала.  
— Тогда провокация направлена против ордена Охотников. В Пятидесятилетнюю войну и в Столетие Преследования уничтожение одного Пособителя Охотники ценили выше, чем убийство десятка вампиров и оборотней.  
Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Когда был заключён Великий Мир, а произошло это сто восемьдесят шесть лет назад, когда титулы многое значили, то именно Охотники заставили правителей всех стран приравнять Пособителей к высшей аристократии, невзирая на их происхождение. Орден прекрасно понимал, насколько ценны эти человеки для поддержания мира между расами. Охотники стали защищать Пособителей так же ревностно, как и вампиры с оборотнями. Хотя, конечно, не преклонялись перед ними. Но очень уважали и ценили.  
— Тогда зачем арбалет и зачарованный болт? — не поняла Майя.  
— Чтобы вызвать межэтнический конфликт накануне выборов. Какой-то мерзавец хочет сделать себе имя или как расист, или, что более вероятно, как миротворец. Обыватели всех трёх рас — и человеки, и вампиры, и оборотни — могут не любить друг друга, но война не нужна никому из них. Каждый предпочитает потерпеть тихого соседа, пусть и неприятной ему расы, чем рисковать своей головой в драке. То же самое касается и всех остальных рас Канлима.  
К тем же выводам пришли и репортёр, и дознаватель, о чём и было сказано в новостях.  
А дриада стала набрасывать на салфетках черновик докладной начальству об упущении в программе адаптации — это могло принести премию.

* * *

С работой в Канлиме было тяжко. Точнее, с той работой, где нет риска испортить пальцы и лёгкие. Мойщица машин или упаковщица — работа не для музыкантши. А мест _а_ официанток плотно забиты студентками.  
Майя вздохнула. Пособие было мизерным, жить на него после хороших концертных гонораров оказалось тяжело.  
«Ничего, жила в своё время на гранты, поживу и на пособие. А после подтверждения диплома можно и нормальную работу найти. Впрочем, если хорошенько поискать, то можно найти кабаре или оркестрик, где принимают только по прослушиванию, диплом не требуют. Платят там не ахти, но всё побольше пособия».  
Майя заканчивала обустраиваться в своей новой квартире. В Канлиме был тот же обычай, что и на Земле в крупных городах Западной Европы и Северной Америки: старую, но ещё пригодную к эксплуатации мебель и бытовую технику владельцы выставляли на улицу, чтобы малообеспеченные слои населения могли забрать её в свои дома. Поэтому Майя обставила квартиру всем необходимым, не тратя скудное пособие. Саму квартиру пришлось как следует отмыть — неряхой предыдущий владелец не был, но и аккуратностью похвастаться не мог, а потому жильё основательно запустил. А теперь Майя раскладывала в шкаф вещи. Телевизор болтал негромко, создавая звуковой фон.  
Грубая и немелодичная заставка, предваряющая криминальные вести, привлекла внимание.  
Диктор начал выпуск:  
— В Канлиме снова убит Пособитель. На этот раз жертвой стал Универсалий по имени Филипп Келлер, тридцатидвухлетний автомеханик. Преступление произошло в северном секторе. Труп обнаружили на спортплощадке рядом с кондо, в котором была квартира Келлера. Келлер, так же как и Эгурова, убит выстрелом в сердце из мини-арбалета стрелой Охотников. Полиция отказалась давать какие-либо комментарии.  
На экране появилось изображение мужчины в форме ордена Охотников, брюнета средних лет, с какой-то бляхой на груди. Подпись внизу экрана гласила: «Илья Патриков, магистр канлимского отделения ордена Охотников».  
— Это провокация, направленная против ордена! — заявил Патриков. — Орден сделает всё, чтобы помочь полиции в расследовании этого гнусного преступления. Мы не позволим спровоцировать межрасовый конфликт.  
Майя перевела на другой канал. В политике Нардарии и кандидатах в народные избранники Канлима она ещё не разобралась и хотела сделать это на основании финансовых сводок, а не воплей СМИ.  
В дверь позвонили. Майя пошла открывать. Визитёром оказался Г _е_ рек, сосед-кейлар, который жаждал обсудить новости.  
— Как думаешь, убийство второго Пособителя — это политика? — сказал Герек с порога.  
— Всё может быть, но с таким же успехом это может развлекаться маньяк.  
Герек, высокий темнокожий блондин с янтарного цвета глазами и остроконечными ушами, по виду — лет тридцати, посмотрел на Майю с удивлением:  
— С чего ты это взяла?  
— Для политической провокации достаточно одного убийства. А здесь явная работа психа. Смотри сам: оба убийства сделаны идиотским орудием. Кто в наше время умеет стрелять из мини-арбалета? Да и достать его намного сложнее, чем незарегистрированный пистолет, который не засветился ни в каком другом криминале. В обоих случаях точный выстрел в сердце. А это не так-то легко, проще просто пробить грудь, лёгочное кровотечение убивает быстро. Зато сердце в большинстве здешних религий считается вместилищем души. Даже при трансплантации для особо религиозных проводят ритуал переселения души в новое сердце. Так что убивать выстрелом в сердце будет только тот или та, кто одержим каким-то психозом, принявшим религиозную окраску. Какой-то псих вообразил себя рыцарем времён первого года Пятидесятилетней.  
— Почему первого года? — не понял Герек.  
— А потому что на второй о стрельбе из арбалета забыли и сами Охотники. Он не выдержал конкуренции с пистолетами и ружьями, особенно когда выяснилось, что легенды о вампирах и оборотнях не соответствуют реальности. Арбалет остался только на гербе ордена и церемониях, но не в настоящих боевых операциях.  
— И в приключенческих фильмах и комиксах о Пятидесятилетней и Преследовании, — уточнил Герек. — Почему-то там все Охотники с арбалетами.  
— Не знаю, не видела. Но если так, то в его вымышленном мире арбалет становится символом и воплощением власти. — Майя немного подумала и добавила: — Возможно, это ещё и акт сексуального удовлетворения. Из-за того, что у убийцы не сто _и_ т или ему не дают, или из-за и того, и другого, он не может выстрелить в любовниц и любовников спермой, а потому стреляет арбалетным болтом.  
— Если не сто _и_ т, то конечно не дают.  
— Не всегда. Есть множество импотентов, которые умеют очаровывать женщин, ну и мужчин тоже, афоризмами, рассказами, реже пением и музицированием. В примитивном варианте — смущать скабрёзными репликами, двусмысленными шутками. Будучи неспособными овладеть женщинами физически, они вполне успешно обладают ими ментально.  
Герек ошеломлённо посмотрел на Майю.  
— А ведь и правда, есть такое. Но ты-то откуда об этом знаешь?  
— Одно время читала много хорошей литературы по психологии. Хобби такое было.  
— Круто! — восхитился Герек. — А ещё говорят, что у музыкантов в голове ничего, кроме камертона.  
— Чаю хочешь?  
— Давай, — согласился Герек. — Я сейчас плюшки принесу.  
Вскоре он вернулся с блюдом свежей выпечки собственного приготовления, прошёл на кухню.  
— Майя, если это маньяк, то почему полиция не предупреждает горожан?  
— В этом нет смысла. Предупреждать надо правителей оборотнических и вампирских общин, чтобы обеспечили Пособителям хорошую охрану и действовали в союзе с Охотниками.  
Герек хмыкнул.  
— Гнёзда живут сами по себе, им никто не указ.  
— Что за гнёзда? — заинтересовалась Майя.  
— Гнездом называют группу вампиров или оборотней, которую собрал вокруг себя Донор или Ваятель. Это было что-то вроде клуба или маленького ордена — члены Гнезда помогают друг другу в житейских проблемах, общаются, совместно празднуют. Иногда живут коммуной, во главе которой Донор или Ваятель. А во времена Пятидесятилетней войны, которую человеки вели с вампирами и оборотнями в масштабах всех континентов планеты, и Столетнего Преследования оборотней и вампиров, имевшего те же масштабы, члены Гнезда совместно защищали своего Донора или Ваятеля. В большинстве случаев один Донор или Ваятель мог прокормить от пятнадцати до двадцати подопечных.  
Герек пил чай, думал.  
— Никогда не пойму, что заставляет человеков становиться Пособителями зверородков и кровохлёбов. Это же за гранью! В старые времена крепостных к этому плетью принуждали, в наши дни — безработицей. Но у Донора и Ваятеля невозможно взять живицу силой, шантажом или волшебством. Она тут же исчезнет из крови и пилюль. Пособители сами, по собственной воле отдают свою жизненную энергию этим выродкам! — с ненавистью выкрикнул Герек и добавил злорадно: — Но это им даром не проходит. Пособители истощают себя за какие-то ничтожные десять лет. Вампиры называют это «завершиться», оборотни — «иссякнуть». А все остальные говорят «сдохнуть»!  
Майя посмотрела недоверчиво, ненависть и злоба соседа её покоробили:  
— Нигде на сказано, что от Донорства и Ваятельства умирают.  
Герек фыркнул:  
— Да кто же об этом скажет, если кровохлёбы и зверородки стирают память у всех, кто это знает и осмеливается раскрыть рот.  
Майя вздохнула. Герек был неплохим соседом, но в голове у него, судя по всему, немало мусора. И с логикой плохо. Вампиры и оборотни живут в этом мире многие тысячелетия, и б _о_ льшую часть этого времени неплохо уживались со всеми остальными людьми, включая человеков. Последние, кстати, будучи феодалами, с крепостными обращались ничуть не лучше вампиров и оборотней.  
А учитывая, что поисковые системы на запрос «Пособитель» выдавали огромное количество ссылок на обсуждение того, как обрести этот дар, смерть Донорам и Ваятелям отнюдь не грозила.  
— Каждому своё, — ответила Майя. — Кому Пособительство, а мне надо вещи разложить.  
— Ты уже доделала ремонт комнаты? — поразился Герек.  
— Там ничего особенного не понадобилась. Отмыть как следует и свежие обои наклеить. Ещё кое-что из мебели подкрасила.  
— Покажи! — Герек метнулся в комнату. И замер на пороге, восхищённо охнув. — Когда ты приволокла из магазина стройматериалов остаточные рулоны разных обоев, я решил, что соседка у меня малость чокнутая. Но сейчас понял, что ты талантливый дизайнер.  
Майя усмехнулась. Порезать обои на фигурные куски, а стыки закрыть декоративной лентой несложно, это любой и каждый сможет. А вот подобрать обои разного рисунка и разной фактуры так, чтобы всё это гармонично комбинировалось и сочеталось не только друг с другом, но и с разномастной мебелью, нужна немалая фантазия. У Майи были все основания гордиться собой.  
Герек заметил шторы, чехол на диване, абажуры потолочной и настольной лампы, которые довершали ансамбль, превращали случайно собранную обстановку в логичное, красивое и уютное целое.  
— Ты и это сама сделала?!  
— А что такого? — удивилась Майя. — Мне нравится мастерить. Поэтому я и шить умею, и гвозди забивать, и розетки чинить.  
— Ты можешь сделать крутую карьеру дизайнера интерьеров.  
— Предпочитаю карьеру музыканта.  
Герек фыркнул:  
— Музыка — вещь не надёжная, эфемерная.  
— И это говорит переводчик с мёртвых языков, — парировала Майя.  
Герек смутился и с подчёркнутым вниманием стал смотреть на экран телевизора, который Майя забыла выключить. На канале велась дискуссия о любительских новостных интернет-порталах.  
— Раньше дилетанты, — возмущался журналист средних лет, — не имеющие никаких репортёрских навыков и даже нормальной грамотности, которые только и горазды, что публиковать всякий мусор для привлечения внимания к своей персоне, должны были потратить немалые деньги на типографию, приложить много стараний, чтобы заключать с супермаркетами договоры, где их листки совали как бесплатное приложение в каждый пакет с покупками. И эти препятствия существенно снижали количество низкопробной прессы. А теперь любой желающий может бесплатно создать аккаунт в соцети, назвать его цифровым информационно-публицистическим изданием и, потратив жалкие гроши вкупе с пятью минутами времени, зарегистрировать официально. Всё, можно начинать публиковать там любой вздор, который увидят миллионы. Это уничтожает само понятие прессы и журналистики!  
— Это стало настоящей свободой прессы, — возразил юрист.  
— А конкуренция повышает качество, — добавила экономистка. — Газетам и телеканалам надо значительно повышать свой уровень, чтобы конкурировать с сетевыми новостными ресурсами. К тому же никто не мешает вам открывать свои сайты.  
— Наоборот! — настаивал журналист. — Качество стремительно падает! В погоне за рейтингом посещений, а значит и за деньгами от размещения рекламы...  
Майя выключила телевизор.  
— Как надоедала эта псевдоаналитика.  
Герек задумчиво смотрел в пространство.  
— А если и правда открыть своё издание? Регистрация стоит недорого, размещение ссылки на журнал тоже на главной странице соцсети и в ленте уведомлений тоже вполне доступно с моей зарплатой бариста в дешёвом кафе.  
Герек повернулся к Майе.  
— Как тебе идея?  
— Попробуй, почему нет. Но чтобы выделиться, надо не перепечатывать чужое, а первым выкрикивать что-то своё, причём в виде хорошего текста. Что ни говорили бы мэтры прессы, а в сети в основном сидят не ленивые школьники и тупые домохозяйки. Основные пользователи — это спецы с высшим образованием, которые несколько раз в день заглядывают в интернет, чтобы немного расслабиться, отдохнуть от весьма непростой работы с цифрами, формулами, законами и прочим. А профессиональные обязанности тех, кого принято вышучивать, именуя офисным планктоном, в большинстве случаев требуют знаний и мозгов.  
— За хорошим текстом дело не станет, — фыркнул Герек. — Я всё же лингвист. А вот новости... — Он подумал и сказал: — Продай мне идею о маньяке? С меня пять хвалебных статей о твоём музицировании.  
— Десять. Маньяк — это всегда хит продаж.  
— Семь. На одном маньяке далеко не уедешь.  
— Договорились. — Майя умела верно оценивать ситуацию. — Семь. И ты даёшь мне расписку о взятых обязательствах.  
— Без проблем, — тут же ответил Герек. — Бумага и ручка есть или свои принести?  
— Есть, — подошла к шкафу Майя и достала требуемое. — Держи.  
Герек взял бумагу, ручку, сел за стол и стал составлять расписку.

* * *

Улочка с антикварными и букинистическими лавками, куда Герек привёл Майю, оказалась очень интересной, а очень солнечный и тёплый для конца октября день располагал к долгим прогулкам.  
— Эти кварталы как будто уголок сказки, — довольно сказала Майя.  
— А то! — просиял Герек. — Люблю тут гулять, хотя и денег на здешние прелести нет. Так хотя бы атмосферой насладиться.  
— Атмосфера чудесная, — согласилась Майя. — А кафе тут есть?  
— Конечно! — Герек взмахом руки показал на вывеску. — И кофе там настоящий, в джеве и на песке, а не выкидыш кофемашины. Это я тебе как оператор данного устройства говорю. Булочки там тоже прелестны.  
— Тогда пойдём посидим. Ноги устали, весь день ходим.  
— Ты сама хотела старый город посмотреть.  
— Но не весь же сразу! — Майя оглянулась: — А вай-фай тут есть?  
— Конечно. Несмотря на древний облик тут всё есть — и современная канализация, и электричество, и гаражи, и кабельное телевидение, и много чего ещё. И, разумеется, есть вай-фай. На улицах платный, в заведениях дармовой. Когда моя газета начнёт приносить полноценный доход, то куплю тут квартиру.  
— Что ж пойдём пить кофе и проверять, как там твоя интернет-газета.  
...Булочки действительно оказались отличными. А кофе был просто великолепным. Майя с тоской вспомнила Вену, где сохранилось немало заведений, в которых кофе варили по-старинному и владели этим искусством в совершенстве.  
Интернет-газета, точнее информационно-аналитический портал «Герек-таймс» стремительно набирал популярность.  
Первым о маньяке написал Герек, что и принесло ему известность, но успех надо было закрепить. И он сделал репортаж о первой жертве — Монике Эгуровой. Пока только биографию, причём перечислил детали, которых не было в других изданиях. Это держало в топе нынешний выпуск, однако для следующего нужна была сенсация. И Герек сказал, что нашёл её.  
— Но сначала сегодняшний выпуск прочти, — посоветовал он, — а то не понято будет.  
Майя смотрела станицы выпуска на нетбуке Герека, который тот теперь всегда носил с собой.  
— Так Эгурова официально оформлена как Донор и Ваятель в центре кровопилюлезакупки рядом с её домом, — сказала Майя. — Судя по тому, что говорят о Пособителях в сети, они почему-то избегают регистраций, несмотря на то, что такое оформление гарантирует защиту тайны их личности. Эгурова Универсалия, как и Филипп Келлер.  
Герек хмыкнул:  
— То, что к воплям оборотней и Охотников добавились ещё и претензии вампиров, ситуацию не упростит. Тема будет всё горячее и горячее.  
Майя продолжила читать.  
— Интересно, — проговорила она задумчиво. — У Эгуровой не было ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы убить. Мелкий офисный работник, архивная должность, на которой ничего лишнего услышать невозможно. Да и фирма не того уровня, где можно прокручивать тёмные дела такого масштаба, ради сокрытия которых идут на убийство. Сбережений у барышни — только пенсионный счёт, на котором всего лишь две тысячи триста двадцать пять луров, двенадцать анвов. Учитывая, что годовая зарплата в полторы тысячи позволяет лишь кое-как сводить концы с концами в муниципальной квартире, богатой Эгурову не назовёшь. Деньги наследует брат, у которого алиби. Драгоценностей убитая не носила за неимением таковых, кредитка не заслуживает того, чтобы её отбирать и взламывать — там только зарплата, да и та почти на нуле, потому что до зарплаты ещё неделя, а кредитная часть грошовая, хватит только на буханку хлеба, даже воду в фонтане надо будет брать. Бойфрендов у Эгуровой не было, так что месть отвергнутого хахаля тоже отпадает.  
Майя с удивлением посмотрела на Герека.  
— Как ты всё это узнал?  
— При желании и не такое узнать можно. Ты дальше читай.  
— Гнездо она не сформировала, — отметила Майя.  
— Это редко кто делает раньше, чем через полгода. А она обрела дар всего два месяца назад.  
Майя проговорила задумчиво:  
— Эгурова воспользовалась правом анонимности в пункте кровопилюлезакупки. И она взяла амулет сокрытия сущности, чтобы никто не мог узнать в ней Пособительницу.  
— Ха, если бы за тобой бегала толпа докучливых и настырных фанатов, ты тоже пряталась бы. Все Пособители скрывают свою сущность, даже те, у кого полное Гнездо. Их по этой примете и вычисляли бы, но с незапамятных времён сущность скрывают гуляющие в дешёвых борделях и кабаках аристократы и священнослужители всех возможных рас, а ещё шныряющие от одного развлекательного заведения к другому заимодавцы, шлюхи обоего пола и полицейские стражи. Да много кто ещё, на улицах одна треть народа с амулетом сокрытия сути. Поэтому Пособители незаметны в толпе.  
Майя посмотрела на Герека с удивлением.  
— Ты вроде как не любишь Пособителей. Тогда зачем о них пишешь?  
— Я их ненавижу. Но публике эти твари нравятся, а мне надо раскручивать портал, и положительные статьи о Пособителях сильно поднимают посещаемость. Так что потерплю. Работу в кофейне я тоже ненавижу, но жить на что-то побольше пособия хочется. И чтобы при этом не мыть машины или не продавать гамбургеры на перекрёстках, когда летом убийственная жара, а зимой морозит до костей.  
Майя поднесла к губам пустую чашку — это помогло скрыть эмоции. Герек вызывал всё больше неприятия. «Как можно сочетать такую злобу и бездумность с приветливостью и добродушием? Когда я вселилась в квартиру, он сразу же рассказал об окрестных магазинах, подсказал часы акций и скидок, дал телефон Коалиции Арендаторов, чтобы было чем прижать ленивого хаус-менеджера. И с другими соседями Герек ведёт себя по-людски. Так откуда столько негатива к тем, кто всего лишь немного не похож на нас?»  
Герек тронул Майю за руку.  
— Ты что с чашкой замерла? На кофейной гуще гадаешь?  
— Нет, — Майя судорожно придумывала, что сказать. — Мне интересно, откуда убийца узнал, что Эгурова Пособительница? И что она делала в «Алой капле»? Доноры не ходят туда, где можно наткнуться на высших вампиров. Почему-то они их на дух не переносят. Во всяком случае, так о Донорах и вампирах пишут в интернете. А в «Капле» высших немало.  
— Правильно пишут, всё так и есть. Но причина у Эгуровой была, и ещё какая! Причём не просто причина, а с подвохом. Я добыл в «Алой капле» копию видеозаписи за сутки, по губам можно прочитать все разговоры.  
— Ты умеешь читать по губам? — поразилась Майя.  
— Я же лингвист, чтение по губам было в списке обязательных предметов.  
— Но как ты запись достал?  
Гернер хитро улыбнулся:  
— Небрежно брошенная любовница — страшнейшая разрушительная сила. Расставаться надоевшими женщинами надо уметь. Это искусство, которым владеет не каждый мужчина. А Кейр Вайр, директор «Алой капли» и глава вампиров юго-западного сектора Канлима, наплевательски относится ко всем, и особенно к любовницам. Но что гораздо хуже, он не желает понимать, что трах на работе — это надёжный способ испортить и трах, и работу.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Майя. — Собрал сплетни и извлёк из мусора жемчужину.  
— Которая принесла мне сенсацию. История очень интересная. Материал просто супер. Рассказать тебе вкратце?  
Майя мгновение поколебалась. Общаться с Гернером после его высказываний не хотелось, но вот журналистское расследование, которое он затеял, интриговало. Майя решила:  
— Рассказывай.  
— У Эгуровой есть старший брат, пролеченный три года назад алкоголик. И вдруг Эгурова срывается с работы, мчится на другой конец города так поспешно, что даже оплатила телепорт — это с её-то заплатой. Угадай, почему?  
— Ей позвонили и сказали, что брат напился в «Алой капле»?  
— Но брата там не было! — торжествующе сказал Герек. — Вообще никогда не было, бармен не узнал его по фото.  
— Ничего себе! — охнула Майя. — Так Эгурову выманили специально. Если, конечно, бармен не соврал.  
— Вампир Донору? Да скорее небо рухнет на землю, чем такое произойдёт. Смотри сама, я субтитры на запись сделал.  
Герек вдруг хохотнул.  
— Когда в университете начался курс работы со стенограммами, с аудио и видеозаписью, с монтажом субтитров, все выли и жаловались, ведь это нужно только для работы с живыми языками. Но вот сейчас пригодилось.  
Герек включил запись.  
...Внешне вампиры отличались от человеков только наличием тонких кожаных крыльев, похожих на пришпиленный к плечам длинный, до самых пят, плащ из дорогой мягкой замши или бархата. У обычных вампиров крылья чёрного цвета, у достигших высшего уровня силы — белого, у тех, кто находится на среднем, крылья серые.  
Бар оказался из дорогих: просторный танцпол, декор зала в стиле, принятом при дворе вирр _и_ йского императора Мариуса Шестого — почему-то вампиры больше всего любили именно этот период помпезной роскоши и сложных церемоний. С левой стороны от танцпола длинная барная стойка, с правой — затенённый чилаут. Напротив танцплола небольшая сцена с шестом, возле которого, сменяя друг друга, извивались стриптизёр и стриптизёрша. А правее сцены, ближе к чилауту, сто _и_ т возвышение, на которое водружено троноподобное кресло. Восседал в кресле Кейр Вайр, белокрылый вампир, директор и формальный владелец «Алой капли». А заодно префект вампиров юго-западного сектора Канлима.  
Место, на котором расположено кресло, не столько позволяло следить за баром, сколько выставляло на показ главу сектора, всячески подчёркивало его статус.  
Сам Вайр выглядел лет на тридцать, прямые чёрные волосы до плеч, тёмные пронзительные глаза, очень белая кожа, ярко-алые губы, тёмно-фиолетовая шёлковая рубашка и ещё более тёмные, почти чёрные облегающие брюки, чёрные туфли строго дизайна — классический вампир из легенд времён Преследования.  
Герек брезгливо фыркнул:  
— Понтярщик дешёвый. Чем выше уровень вампира, тем больше понтов.  
...В зале ничего особенного не происходило. Посетители танцевали, выпивали, кадрили партнёров на ночь или развлекали постоянных — всё как и в любом другом баре.  
— Смотри внимательно, — сказал Герек. — Тут всё не так просто. Первая половина посетителей бара вампиры, зацикленные на идее своей избранности, вторая — человеки-извращенцы, которым нравится, когда им причиняют боль, унижения и насилие.  
Майя глянула на него с удивлением.  
— Но для любителей садо-мазо есть специальные бары и клубы, где посетителям гарантируют, что игры в хозяев и рабов не выйдут за пределы безопасности и добровольности. Это субкультура, созданная специально для того, чтобы сделать процесс удовлетворения рискованных сексуальных потребностей безвредным. Зачем БДСМ-щикам идти туда, где никто не знает правил и норм их игр? Знаешь как БДСМ-щики объясняют принципы своего мира непосвящённым? «Если вы назовёте вашу партнёршу "ничтожной шлюшкой" после того, как договорились о том, что она будет играть роль вашей рабыни, то девушка затрепещет от восторга и возбуждения. Если вы ляпните такое до соглашения, она в лучшем случае врежет вам кулаком в морду, в худшем — вчинит за оскорбление судебный иск на весьма солидную сумму». БДСМ-щики такие же люди как и все остальные, у них те же семьи, дети или те же свободные отношения, что и у прочих половозрелых особей. А их нестандартное для большинства людей поведение в спальне касается только тех, кто в этой спальне находится.  
— Потому-то нормальные приверженцы альтернативного секса в «Алую каплю» не пойдут, — торжествующе ответил Герек. — Они будут искать как одноразовых, так и постоянных отношений в специализированных клубах и на специализированных сайтах, где все знают и соблюдают правила. Одно дело играть в жертву насилия, и совсем другое — пережить его на самом деле.  
В одном из секторов экрана было видно, как мужчина подполз на четвереньках к сидевшей у барной стойки вампирке и стал обцеловывать её туфли. Вампирка отшвырнула его ударом ноги. Мужчина отлетел на два метра и тяжело рухнул на пол. Полежал минуты три и поднялся, пошёл к двери в туалеты.  
— Вот об этом я и говорил, — сказал Герек. — Реальное, а не игровое насилие.  
— Причём с обеих сторон.  
— В смысле? — не понял Герек.  
— В БДСМ-баре любителю быть рабом никто не позволит получать от доминирующих дам своё удовольствие, не спрашивая их согласия. То, что сделал этот хмырь, квалифицируется как сексуальное домогательство. Одни ублюдки вместо приветствия и предложения познакомиться щиплют девушек за задницу, другие целуют им ноги, но в обоих случаях они насильно берут от женщин то, что те давать им не хотели. Я знаю о БДСМ только самую общую информацию, не больше, чем обычный образованный человек, но о том, что там всё только по взаимному добровольному и информированному согласию, скажет любой сексолог и БДСМ-щик.  
— А ведь точно! — азартно заёрзал Герек. — В «Алую каплю» приходят те, кого выгнали из нормальных баров и клубов. Но почему их принимают вампиры, ради чего терпят? В физической силе и скорости реакции вампиры многократно превосходят все остальные расы, поэтому могут не бояться насилия физического, но неприятные переживания от морального никуда не денутся. Так почему вампиры привечают явных неадекватов?  
Майя повспоминала то, что говорили в адаптационном лагере, немного подумала и сказала:  
— Возможно, из-за крови. В кровопилюлезакупках кровь берёт медсестра-человечица или кейларка и передаёт вампиру. Друзья, любовники и Доноры сами набирают свою кровь в кровозаборник и после передают вампиру. А тут можно пить кровь непосредственно из человека, причём грубо и жестоко, не заботясь о его удобстве и безопасности. Ради того, чтобы в любую секунду можно было схватить любого человека за шиворот, отволочь в туалетную кабинку и утолить Жажду его кровью, вампиры терпят тот дискомфорт, который доставляют человеки-неадекваты — никто другой-то на такое обращение с собой не согласится. Физическая сила, подкреплённая неплохой примесью магии, позволяет вампирам легко защищать себя от психопатов, поэтому они не боятся их привечать.  
— Логично, — кивнул Герек. — Но тогда нетипичной ситуацией для «Алой капли» будет любое проявление адеквата. А это ещё одна хитовая статья.  
Он довольно улыбнулся.  
— Ты это посмотри! — запустил он запись.  
На экране светловолосая девушка сделала перед креслом Вайра изящный книксен и замерла в ожидании ответа. Вампир брезгливо и презрительно бросил «Я не трачу время на третьесортицу» и отвернулся.  
Девушка зло сверкнула глазами и вскинула подбородок — слова Вайра её оскорбили. К барной стойке девушка шла, пылая от гнева. За ней шёл какой-то вампир, улыбался с предвкушением.  
Герек остановил запись и перекрутил назад. Вампир сидел в чилауте, потягивал из бокала вино, смотрел стрип-шоу.  
— Такое впечатление, что он чего-то ждёт, — сказал Герек. — Или кого-то. «Алая капля» не из тех баров, которые предназначены для уединённых медитаций над бокалом вина и собственными мыслями.  
— Зато для обсуждения тёмных или полутёмных делишек «Алая капля» не хуже и не лучше любого другого бара.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Герек. — В сообществе вампиров этот бар сродни двору феодала. А вести дела при дворе... Испокон века придворные сговаривались об интригах в дешёвых городских трактирах, а не в королевском дворце. Этот вампир пришёл только ради аудиенции у Вайра. Смотри, придворные и залётная публика развлекаются так, что пыль столбом, а этот ждёт.  
— И ожиданием весьма недоволен, — кивнула Майя. — А барышня абсолютно корректно и вежливо предложила феодалу познакомиться поближе. Однако вместо интимной встречи или совершенно приемлемого для любой дамы «Нет, спасибо, удачного вечера» получила оскорбление.  
Она внимательно следила как девушка достала телефон и куда-то позвонила.  
— Ничего себе! — охнула Майя. — Она попросила кого-то зайти в соседний отдел и сказать Монике Эгуровой, что её брат напился в «Алой капле» и его нужно срочно забрать, пока он не нарвался на скандал, и назвала адрес.  
— Очень ценная девица, — довольно проговорил Герек. — Но ещё ценнее вампир, который к ней присоседился. Вампиры телепаты, и хотя амулет защищает менталку от сканирования, но в состоянии сильного эмоционального возбуждения люди сами перекидывают мысли через его барьер. Не специально, просто защита не выдерживает ментально-эмоционального всплеска. А телепаты не могут не слышать эти мысли так же, как мы не может не услышать громкий разговор людей, находящихся неподалёку от нас. Девица решила позвонить Эгуровой спонтанно. Вайр оскорбил её, и она решает отомстить — вызывает в бар ту, которая заставит Вайра умолять о благосклонности и быть отвергнутым. — Герек перемотал запись назад и показал на экран: — Смотри, девица сначала ищет номер Эгуровой в списке контактов и архиве звонков, и только после того, как не нашла, позвонила кому-то из общих знакомых. Не оскорби её Вайр, барышня о существовании Эгуровой и не вспомнила бы. Эгурова для неё не цель, а средство. Но вампир другое дело. Он пошёл за барышней после того, как она подумала об Эгуровой.  
— Оказией воспользовался, — кивнула Майя. — «Алая капля», несмотря на дорогой вид, тот ещё шалман. Психопатов столько, что хоть филиал дурдома открывай, а пост префекта юго-западного сектора — лакомый кусок, претендентов на него сотни. Не удивлюсь, если этот вампир надеялся как-то дискредитировать Вайра.  
Герек глянул на неё с интересом.  
— А ведь верно! — он стал копаться в файлах. — У меня ещё одна запись есть. Там шоу покруче.  
Майя фыркнула.  
— Герек, я не дура. Ты хочешь, чтобы придумала идеи не менее чем для трёх номеров твоей газеты. Так заплати мне за работу. Половина доходов от рекламы — и идеи твои.  
— Двадцать процентов. Сенсационный материал добыл я.  
— Но вытянуть из него всё, что он может дать, у тебя не получается. Сорок процентов.  
— Тридцать, — отрезал Герек. — Ты хорошо генерируешь идеи, но без материала они мертвы, а материал я могу продать и сам по себе.  
— Договорились, — кивнула Майя. — Тридцать процентов. И договорённость о заключении контракта закрепим на клятвоталисмане. Раз ты теперь бизнесмен, он у тебя всегда с собой.  
Герек достал талисман, приложил к нему палец и проговорил обязательство в течение трёх суток заключить контракт с Майей Лиговиц на тридцатипроцентную долю от прибылей информационного портала в обмен на то, что означенная Лиговиц делает экспертизу коммерческой успешности материалов сайта. Майя тоже приложила палец к клятвоталисману и проговорила обязательство заниматься экспертизой для Герека Найтана в обмен на тридцать процентов доходов, получаемых с его сайта.  
Герек убрал талисман и сказал:  
— А теперь смотри.  
И включил другую часть добытых записей.  
Поначалу ничего особенного там не было. Девица в ожидании Эгуровой потягивала коктейль и коротала время, гуляя по смартфону в соцсетях, вампир играл в стрелялку на своём телефоне. Едва появилась Эгурова, как оба убрали мобилки и уставились на неё как на актрису в театральном представлении.  
Гернер остановил показ.  
— А сейчас будет явление Донорки в подробностях. Запись с других камер, и это нечто! — он выбрал нужный файл, включил.  
...Эгурова подходит к дверям «Алой капли», заходит в просторное фойе. Серокрылый вампир, командир пятёрки придверной стражи, сидит в дальнем углу, листает журнал. Охранники-человеки не пускают Эгурову. Идущие в зал посетители, как вампиры, так и человеки, бросают презрительные взгляды на её дешёвую одежду. Один из охранников цедит с высокомерием и брезгливостью:  
— «Алая капля» не для оборванцев.  
— Я и не собираюсь задерживаться в вашей забегаловке, — фыркнула Эгурова. — Заберу брата и уйду.  
— Если твой брат сюда прошёл, то выйдет отсюда, когда сам захочет.  
— Мне позвонить в полицию и сказать, что вампиры спаивают человеков, чтобы разжиться их кровью?  
Вампир при этих словах медленно встаёт, бросает на кресло журнал.  
— В «Алой капле» не прощают клеветы.  
Угроза, с которой произнесены эти слова, пугала даже через экран. Сразу вспомнилось, что вампиры — самые сильные, жестокие и умелые воины в мире, идеальная машина для убийств.  
Охранники метнулись в дежурку, чтобы не попасться под горячую руку начальству, а посетители со всех ног рванули в зал.  
Эгурова тоже испугалась, но мгновенно овладела собой, упрямо и гордо вдёрнула подбородок.  
— Докажите, что это не так, — произнесла она уверенно и спокойно. — Не мешайте мне забрать брата.  
Вампир презрительно хохотнул и пошёл к ней нарочито неторопливо, давая возможность осознать свою незавидную участь. Девушка дрожала от напряжения, сопротивляясь ментальной волне, но не отступала.  
— Или я звоню в полицию, — сказала она твёрдо, — или вы отдаёте мне брата.  
Вампир приоткрыл рот, поверх ложбинки между центральными и боковыми резцами у него появились длинные, тонкие и острые клыки. Майе и Гереку стало жутко. Они прекрасно знали, что вампиры не кусают тех, у кого берут кровь, потому что укус физически невозможен — и рот не откроется так широко, и дополнительные зубы хрупкие и слабые, служат только для уловления и концентрации магии. Но срабатывал первобытный страх перед клыкастым хищником, инстинкт требовал бежать без оглядки.  
Эгурова побледнела, но не отступила.  
— С проблемными зубами идите к стоматологу, — сказала она спокойно.  
Вампир в ярости схватил её за плечо. Эгурова дала ему пощёчину. Точнее, хотела дать — вампир легко перехватил её руку, больно стиснул запястье. Девушка попыталась лбом ударить его в лицо, но вампир отступил на шаг и ладонью толкнул в лицо саму Эгурову — не больно, а унизительно и пугающе.  
И тут же рухнул на колени.  
— Простите, пресветлая госпожа! — согнулся вампир в низком поклоне. — Я виноват и готов принять любое наказание.  
Эгурова фыркнула как рассерженная кошка и прошла в зал. Вампир схватил рацию.  
— Берт, в зале Донор! Блондинка в синей блузке. Охрану к ней немедля, но чтобы она её не видела.  
Вампир вернулся в кресло. На лице было такое безнадёжное отчаяние, что Герек проговорил:  
— Даже жаль эту спесивую сволочь. Наказание за хамство он заслужил, но то, что с ним сделали, слишком сурово.  
Майя прокрутила сцену с дракой снова.  
— Почему вампир узнал в ней Донора? Амулет ведь работал!  
Герек выбрал кадр и укрупнил изображение ладони вампира на лице Эгуровой.  
— Слюна. Она могла попасть на кожу. Каким бы микроскопическим её количество ни было, а вампиру хватило, чтобы почуять Донора. Амулет накладывает маскировку только на ауру, кожу, ногти и волосы, но не на внутренние жидкости и _о_ рганы.  
— А что стало с вампиром?  
— Ему вырвали клыки, отрезали крылья и отрубили по локоть руки. Вампир с такими повреждениями регенерирует, всё утраченное отрастёт заново, но без клыков он не может концентрировать магию, а без крыльев — управлять ею. Поэтому регенерация затянется на год. А поскольку ему не давали кровь, он пережил весь цикл Жажды, будучи прикованным к стене в подвале «Алой Капли». Это закончилось анабиозом, но не обычным, а достаточно болезненным на весь период регенерации. После этого ему дадут кровь и разбудят, Вайру нужны стражи для его заведения. Формально всё это выглядит как несчастный случай, поэтому полиция вмешаться не могла.  
— Ужас какой, — поёжилась Майя.  
— Вампиры и оборотни очень жестоки и опасны, — ответил Герек. — Точнее, нет никого жесточе и опаснее их.  
Он включил запись.  
— Смотри дальше.  
...У входа в зал Эгурову встретил другой серокрылый вампир.  
— Госпожа, вам лучше отключить амулет. Все знают кто вы, но не все в это верят. Некоторые попытаются проверить собственноручно. А подойти к Донору без его прямого приказа не отважится никто.  
— Все знают... — задумчиво повторила Эгурова. — И пойдут за мной...  
— Госпожа, я прикажу полчаса никого не выпускать из бара.  
— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулась Эгурова.  
Вампир поклонился.  
— Быть полезным Донору — честь для меня.  
Эгурова помрачнела и особым, состоявшим в отстукивании короткого ритма, прикосновением отключила амулет в виде тонкого браслета-цепочки из дешёвого серебра, после чего прошла через зал к бару, внимательно оглядывала посетителей. За ней шли два серокрылых вампира, не скрывая, что они охрана. Немногочисленные чернокрылые вампиры как будто издали чувствовали приближение Эгуровой, поворачивались к ней, смотрели алчно, голодно, хищно, но тут же подобострастно кланялись. Серокрылые и человеки бросали на них недоумённые взгляды, требовали объяснений. Получив ответ, половина серокрылых тут же сгибалась в низких поклонах, а вторая половина недоверчиво и презрительно кривила губы, бросалась проверять. И испуганно замирали в двух метрах от Эгуровой, кланялись, бормоча мольбы о прощении.  
Девушка шла через коридор недоверчивых вампиров и любопытствующих человеков, которых к выражению почтения принуждали тычками в загривок. Эгурову такое внимание отнюдь не радовало.  
Чернокрылый бармен тоже почувствовал приближение Донора издали — устало-пренебрежительная гримаса тут же сменилась восторгом и надеждой на чудо, но ещё больше было вожделения и алчности. Бармен выбежал из-за стойки, подобострастно поклонился и стал предлагать дорогие коктейли за счёт заведения. Эгурова вежливо отказалась, показала фотографию брата. Бармен, старательно изображая сожаление, ответил, что искомый людь не появлялся в «Алой капле» не только сегодня, но и за все предшествующие восемьдесят лет, которые данный бармен здесь работает.  
К удивлению Майи, никто — ни охрана, ни официанты, ни посетители — не сказали директору «Алой капли» о визите Донора. Кейр Вайр сам обратил внимание на необычное поведение вассалов и гостей. Подозвал к себе серокрылого охранника — сначала жестом, а когда его проигнорировали, то ментальным окриком, от которого страж вздрогнул как от удара. Порядком испугался, но не подойти и не ответить на вопрос хозяина не посмел. Боялся охранник не зря — Вайр схватил его за шею, поднял над полом, с яростью посмотрел в глаза и отшвырнул в сторону как ненужную тряпку. Затем оправил себе волосы, одежду и пошёл приветствовать Донора.  
Подоспел как раз к тому моменту, когда Эгурова закончила разговор с барменом. Вайр встал на колено — грациозные, изящные и в тоже время соблазнительно-сильные движения, любой придворный Мариуса Шестого позавидовал бы. Вайр прикоснулся к руке Эгуровой, собираясь её поцеловать. Однако та политеса не оценила. Наоборот, отшатнулась от него с испугом и отвращением, пробормотала «Приятно было познакомиться, до свиданья» и к двери в фойе рванула разве что не бегом.  
— Чем он ей не угодил? — не поняла Майя. — Охранника, который готов был свернуть ей шею, не испугалась, перед стадом вампиров, которое пялилось на неё как голодные тигры на кусок мяса, не смутилась, а от Вайра сбежала.  
...Вайр на столь поспешный уход Эгуровой не рассердился, лишь проводил её взглядом. На лице была покорная обречённость и безнадёжность. Он знал, что так будет, но всё же попробовал подойти к Донору, отчаянно надеясь на иной исход.  
Вайр встал и вернулся на трон. Серокрылые стражи проводили Эгурову до фойе и вернулись в зал.  
— Интересная деталь, — заметила Майя: — чернокрылые вампиры чувствуют присутствие Донора с десяти метров, даже если не видят его, серокрылые могут понять, что перед ними Донор только с расстояния двух метров и если смотрят на него, а белокрылые... — Майя поставила эпизод разговора Вайра с Эгуровой на повтор. — А белокрылым нужен телесный контакт. У Вайра не было необходимости прикасаться к Эгуровой, чтобы выразить почтение. Похоже, чем выше уровень силы, тем ниже способность распознавать Донора. Интересно, у оборотней та же закономерность?  
— Вампиры и оборотни очень скрытные, — ответил Герек. — О них мало что известно.  
Майя задумчиво смотрела на экран.  
— А почему полиция решила, что никто из вампиров не попытался зачаровать Эгурову, чтобы заставить взять себя в Гнездо? Девица не из робких, сопротивляется решительно и жёстко. Вот ей стрелу в сердце и воткнули, чтобы если не им, то и никому. Болт мини-арбалета маленький, его можно носить в кармане. Трофей времён Преследования или Пятидесятилетней, который стал талисманом на удачу. Вампиру с избытком хватит силы воткнуть болт в сердце так, чтобы это было похоже на выстрел.  
— Есть заключение экспертов, — возразил Герек. — Стрела — новодел, ей месяц максимум. Но даже будь болт древним, твоя версия не имеет смысла, потому что кровь Донора нельзя взять ни силой, ни шантажом, ни волшебством, ни гипнозом. Вообще никаким принуждением. Она потеряет все целебные свойства, станет для вампира такой же пустышкой, как кровь кейларов, дриад, фей и прочего магородного люда. У обычного человека кровь насильно взять можно, что и делалось как до Пятидесятилетней с Преследованием, так и во время. Но только не у Донора. Поэтому все вампиры и лезут из кожи вон, чтобы угодить и понравиться Донору, и если не в Гнездо попасть, так хотя бы разовую порцию получить.  
— А с Ваятелями так же? — заинтересовалась Майя.  
— Да. Обычного человека можно заставить делать пилюли. До Великого Мира оборотни так и поступали. Но только не с Ваятелями. С ними всё иначе. Они должны искренне захотеть сделать зверопилюли и собственноручно отдать их оборотню или его доверенному лицу. В противном случае это будет просто смесь пшеничной муки и сока ягод гев _е_ ллы.  
Герек пробормотал под нос ругательство и сказал:  
— Потому-то я и ненавижу Пособителей. Они по доброй воле делают то, что других заставляли делать плеть и нужда.  
— Эгурова что-то не бросилась раздавать кровь, хотя желающих было куда как богато, всех сортов и расцветок. И ты говоришь, что все Пособители носят амулет сокрытия сущности. Не знаю, как здесь, а на моей бывшей планете есть заболевание, при котором человеку надо регулярно откачивать часть крови, иначе он умрёт. Но на той планете нет магии, а здесь есть. Поэтому кровь откачивать не обязательно, изготовление зверопилюль выполняет ту же функцию.  
— Ну не знаю... — задумался Гернек. — Будь это болезнью, для неё давно бы лекарство искали. Разве что вампиры и оборотни специально Пособительством человеков заражают. И заколдовывают врачей, чтобы те молчали.  
Майе стало противно. Поведение соседа из терпимой дурнинки стремительно переходило в мерзость.  
Майя посмотрела на часы.  
— Мне надо бежать. Я чуть не забыла о времени собеседования.  
Она оставила на столе деньги за свой кофе с булочкой и торопливо вышла из кафе.  
Теперь следовало изыскать тактичный способ свести общение с соседом к нулю, благо предварительная договорённость позволяла нанимаемому отказаться от найма без объяснений.  
«Конечно, деньги нужны отчаянно, но не такой ценой. Нервы дороже».  
Майя прошла полквартала и зашла в другое кафе, заказала минеральной воды, чтобы оправдать своё пребывание, и начала по смартфону искать работу.  
Ситуацию сильно осложняло то, что в Нардарии были запрещены музыка и пение как на улице или в метро, так и в кафе, ресторанах, магазинах и тому подобных заведениях. Причём не только живое исполнение, но и записи.  
«На кой чёрт открывать музыкальные клубы при школах, и тем более консерватории, если музыканты нигде не могут выступать?» — недоумевала Майя.  
Но как бы то ни было, а без диплома в театр или в школу не возьмут. Музыкальные агенты, которые подыскивали работу на корпоративах, семейных праздниках, в кабаре и ночных клубах, диплома не требовали, прослушивали Майю сразу, восхищались, но тут же разводили руками — работы для саксофонистки не было нигде.  
«Стало быть, надо искать любую работу, которая позволит быстрее накопить денег на поездку в столицу. А в идеале прожить в столице месяц. Этого хватит, чтобы найти там работу по специальности».  
Майя заглянула на «Калейдоскопию», сайт, на котором любой желающий мог выкладывать свои видеозаписи. Условно свои — пиратских фильмов там хватало. Но были и собственного производства.  
Как и следовало ожидать, пара записей игры, которые Майя сделала на телефон, замечены не были.  
«Вот ещё забота — нужна качественная съёмка и работа со звуком, пусть и любительская. Семь статей на портале Герека — это прекрасно, потому что он быстро набирает популярность. Но прежде чем нахваливать свой товар, его надо создать. Причём не абы какой. Планку надо сразу держать на самом высоком уровне. И важнее билета в столицу, потому что может не только принести приглашение выступить на корпоративе или дне рождения в Канлиме, но и заставить хороший театр наплевать на отсутствие диплома».  
А это означало, что надо как можно скорее найти работу.  
Майя опять начала просматривать сайты больниц, кафе, магазинов и прочих мест, где могли быть и вакансии на неквалифицированый труд, и приличные, иначе говоря, безопасные для лёгких и рук условия труда. 


	2. — 2 — (Начало от 11.07.2016)

Жизнь богата на диковинные совпадения. По дороге из старой части города к метро Майя немного заблудилась и, пока выбиралась на знакомую улицу, увидела на дверях центра биоисследований объявление о вакансии лаборанта и оставила заявку на рецепшене.  
— Доктор Эжен Гюр _а_ вам позвонит и назначит собеседование, — сказал дежурная.  
Майя кивнула, попрощалась и поехала домой.  
Конечно, мыть пробирки и чистить клетки не самое приятное занятие, но гораздо лучше, чем официантка в кафе. За те же деньги работы меньше, нагрузка легче.  
Позвонил Гюра на следующий день. К удивлению Майи, соискателей было мало, и все или малограмотные, едва знающие нардарский мигранты из бедных стран, или столь же необразованные перемещенцы из средневековых планет.  
«Странно, — недоумевала Майя. — Ведь лаборант — студенческая работа. И деньги, и стаж в нужной области, и возможность попользоваться для своего учебного проекта высококлассной лабораторией в дополнение к университетским лабораторным часам, которых хорошему студенту всегда мало».  
Гюра, чернокожий мужчина-человек лет тридцати, интересовался только уровнем грамотности соискателей и степень владения офисным пакетом программ, поэтому Майя оказалась вне конкуренции. Наиболее популярная из местных операционных систем и большинство программ, равно как и цифровые девайсы всех мастей отличались от земных незначительно, причём, благодаря магическим элементам и в железе, и в программах, в лучшую сторону. Так что ещё в лагере Майя достигла уровня «продвинутый юзер».  
Довольный мастерством потенциальной работницы, Гюра сказал:  
— Лабораторию и посуду обрабатывает специалист с соответствующим сертификатом от санслужбы. А вам надо будет перепечатывать то, что я пишу от руки в тетрадь наблюдений.  
— За зарплату уборщицы решили нанять секретаршу, — фыркнула Майя. — А я-то удивлялась, почему на собеседовании нет студентов.  
— Моего исследовательского гранта не хватит на секретаршу. Но недостаток в зарплате я могу компенсировать талонами на завтрак, обед и полдник, в нашей столовой кормят отлично, и порции такие, что будет оставаться на ужин, и я выделю вас отдельную полку в холодильнике. Иначе говоря, никто из здешнего младшего персонала, большинство среднего и треть старшего не питается за свой счёт. А ещё центр даёт деньги на проезд.  
— И с такими выгодными условиями тут не выстроилась очередь из малоимущих студентов, имя которым — легион? — ехидно поинтересовалась Майя. — Не потому ли, что проблем и дискредитации от работы здесь больше, чем денег и практики? Вы тут не философский камень часом ищите?  
— А что на должности секретаря-уборщицы потеряли вы? — огрызнулся Гюра. — Явно ведь не первокурсница и не беженка малограмотная.  
— Я перемещенка, и специальность такова, что мой диплом можно подтвердить только в столице, потому что в Канлиме нет нужной кафедры. А на поездку в столицу и проживание в ней денег с пособия не накопить.  
Майя испытующе посмотрела на доктора неизвестных наук.  
— Поиски хоть философского камня, хоть синтез Святого Грааля на мою репутацию не повлияют никак, потому что специалисту из сферы искусства простительно любое, даже самое абсурдное чудачество. Но я хочу знать, как часто под дверью вашей лаборатории околачиваются религиозные пикеты, одиночные носители космический откровений и прочие виды неадеквата.  
— Как вы могли приписать мне алхимию?! — оскорбился Гюра. — Я учёный, доктор биоэнергетики и биоинженерии. И занимаюсь не мистической чушью, а синтезом живицы. В адаптационном лагере вам объяснили, что это такое?  
«Так это о нём говорили в новостях», — отметила Майя мысленно и сказала вслух:  
— Доктор Гюра, я даже знаю, что такое синтетическая плазма крови. Моя родная планета высокотехнологична. И потому мне странно, почему у учёного, который разрабатывает столь перспективное и высокодоходное направление, нет очереди из студентов соответствующих факультетов на должность лаборанта.  
— Сударыня, а в вашем научном мире не было учёных, которым потребовалось много времени на утверждение своих новаторских идей? Учёных, над которыми долгое время смеялось научное сообщество?  
— Хватало такого, — кивнула Майя. — Как бы то ни было, а я не из научного мира, и мошенник вы или гений, опередивший время, на мою жизнь это не повлияет никак.  
— А у вас действительно сделали искусственную кровь? — заинтересовался Гюра.  
— Ещё лет тридцать-тридцать пять назад на конвейер поставили, но широкого применения до сих пор нет, потому что себестоимость высокая и побочных эффектов много. Однако исследования продолжаются, слишком нужная вещь, особенно на фоне всеобщей глобализации, когда болезни из экваториальных деревушек в джунглях переносятся в северные мегаполисы, а северные вирусы истребляют экваториальные деревушки. А искусственная кровь гарантированно чистая и не привязана к группе.  
— Тогда вы поймёте, как важна искусственная живица! — воскликнул Гюра. — При кровопотере опасен не столько недостаток кровяных телец и плазмы, сколько жидкости. Человеку вообще можно влить физраствор, и он выживет, хотя восстановление будет идти намного медленнее, чем от вливания крови. А вот магородным кроме физраствора надо вливать ещё и магию высокой очистки, чертовски капризную вещь. Пострадавший тоже выживет, хотя, конечно, выздоровление будет медленнее, чем после вливания крови. Но если добавить в физраствор живицу, то спасать можно будет кого угодно без магии. Вечная нехватка в больницах человеческой крови перестанет быть проблемой.  
— А магородные меддонорами быть не могут? — удивилась Майя. — Ведь тут у всех полная биологическая совместимость, полукровок всех комбинаций половина населения.  
— Магородные становятся меддонорами не меньше, но уровень совместимости у них намного ниже. Если для человека достаточно совпадения с реципиентом любой расы по группе и резус-фактору, чтобы стать меддонором, то для магородного требуется ещё много других показателей.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Майя. — Идея синтеза живицы весьма перспективна.  
— К сожалению, научный мир убедил себя в том, что это невозможно. И ещё десять лет назад о синтезе живицы даже думать было нелепо, но сейчас появились новые технологии, которые открыли огромные перспективы.  
— Вам лучше знать, я тут жилец новый.  
— Вы явно из тех, кто быстро учится, поэтому проблем не будет. Идёмте, я оформлю вас на работу.  
Оформление много времени не заняло, Майя получила постоянный пропуск, он же бейджик, халат.  
Гюра стал показывать Майе лабораторию, объяснять что к чему, но оборвал себя на полуслове, охнув:  
— У меня же встреча, чуть не опоздал! Очень важная встреча.  
Он метнулся за ширму, сменил лабораторный халат на свежий.  
— Идёмте со мной, понадобится ваша помощь. На столе папка с бланками пропусков, отнесите в канцелярию, заверьте и зарегистрируйте. И приходите к северному входу, на автостоянку для посетителей.  
Майя разобралась с документами и пришла на стоянку. Там никого не было, и Гюра заметно нервничал, посматривал на часы.  
Вскоре к нему подошли трое — темноволосый юноша и две женщины: стройная блондинка лет двадцати трёх и рыжая обрюзгшая баба за сорок.  
Блондинка сказала Гюра:  
— Я Лора Денвер. Оборотница.  
— Марк Сандерс, — проговорил юноша. — Вампир.  
— Оксана Ветлеева, — представилась рыжая. — Человечица.  
Гюра глянул на Сандерса с удивлением.  
— Вампиры не любят прятать крылья.  
— Зато хорошо умеют это делать, когда надо.  
Денвер сказала нетрепливо:  
— Мы так и будем у порога стоять? Того гляди, дождь пойдёт, а госпоже Оксане избыток влаги вреден.  
Майя глянула на Ветлееву с интересом. «Пособительница? Что-то много Пособительства последнее время».  
— Лора, всё в порядке, — мягко проговорила Ветлеева.  
— Да-да, — сказал Гюра. — Пропуски я вам сделал.  
Он провёл гостей к пропускнику, затем в лабораторию. Едва за ними закрылась дверь, как Ветлеева отключила амулет сокрытия сущности — маленький костяной медальон на кожаном шнурке.  
— Госпожа Оксана, — обратился к ней Гюра, — вы согласны сдать кровь?  
— Конечно. Для этого я и пришла. Зверопилюли сделала, оставлю для исследований.  
Гюра посмотрел на оборотницу и вампира:  
— А вы заполните анкеты?  
Сандерс кивнул, а Денвер сказала:  
— Не будем тянуть время. Давайте их сюда.  
Майя отвела их к столу, дала папки с опросниками. Гюра сказал:  
— Там есть вопросы и о вражде оборотней и вампиров.  
Денвер хмыкнула:  
— Я родилась через сорок лет после заключения Великого Мира. Эта вражда для меня не более чем строчки в учебнике истории. К тому же я переселилась в Нардарию из Лард _е_ нии, а там у оборотней особых стычек с вампирами никогда не было. Это на юге магородные постоянно делили территории и контроль над человеками. А на севере таны оборотней, конунги человеков и повелители вампиров всегда понимали, что воевать надо не друг с другом, а с нашествием льдов, которые появляются из-за спонтанных выбросов магии в её месторождениях. Простые люди тем более могли договориться.  
— Вы давно эмигрировали?  
— Пятнадцать лет назад.  
Гюра посмотрел на Сандерса. Тот выпустил чёрные крылья — в одежде сами собой появились для них аккуратные прорези.  
— Мне семьсот лет, но я уроженец запада. Там большинство магородных жили в закрытых пространственных складках, равных по площади небольшой стране. Во внешний мир выходили только для торговли. Межрасовые войны были у человеков, а у нас столкновений почти не случалось.  
Ветлеева посмотрела на Гюра испытующе:  
— Какое отношение история оборотней и вампиров имеет к вашим попыткам создать живицу?  
— Не знаю. Возможно, что и никакого. Но Доноры и Ваятели были с момента появления оборотней и вампиров. И если оказывались Универсалиями, то могли легко объединить оборотней и вампиров даже во время войны между ними. Причём большинство Гнёзд не распадалось и после смерти Универсалия. Бесплодные и безлюдные земли юго-востока, в том числе и Нардария, стали обитаемыми и даже богатыми только благодаря тому, что Гнёзда могли чувствовать себя здесь в относительной свободе и безопасности от войн и предрассудков, которые портили жизнь в других частях материка. К тому же много загадок в поведении самих вампиров и оборотней. Трудно отделить вымысел от реальности. Страх перед серебром, например. Или непереносимость солнечного света. И то, и другое оказалось враньём, но многие верят в это до сих пор, думают, будто днём вампиры выходят на улицу со специальными амулетами. Ну и всё прочее в том же роде. А чтобы найти лекарство, врач должен знать не просто правду, ему нужна истина.  
Сандерс и Денвер кивнули. Гюра робко улыбнулся.  
— В первую очередь расскажите, как вы узнаёте Доноров и Ваятелей.  
— По ауре, — сказал вампир. — Она очень красиво светится, ласкает своим видом взор. Отблески видно за десять метров, иногда за одиннадцать-двенадцать. И она тёплая. Такое особое тепло, которого больше нет нигде. Невыразимо приятное тепло.  
— Запах, — ответила оборотница. — Очень лёгкий, едва уловимый аромат невероятной красоты. Учуять можно только метров с десяти, иногда больше, но единожды вдохнув, полюбишь его навсегда. И тепло. Самое лучшее в мире тепло.  
— Я вообще никаких изменений не почувствовала, — сказала Ветлеева. — Другого Пособителя могу узнать при общении. Что-то в выражении лица, жестах, манере речи вдруг наводит на мысль, что перед тобой Донор или Ваятель. Тогда я говорю, что сама Пособительница, спрашиваю, не с коллегой ли беседую. Что это конкретно, я и сама не знаю, но мой отец, братья и все Охотники, с которыми я знакома, Пособителей не узнают никак. Только поисковыми амулетами пользуются.  
— Вы из семьи Охотников? — удивился Гюра.  
— Да. Но поскольку я женщина, то полное обучение не проходила, поэтому трансформы у меня нет.  
— Трансформы?  
— Охотникам магией трансформируют организм, увеличивают силу и выносливость, ускоряют реакции. Кровь при этом становится непригодной для вампиров, а способность делать зверопилюли исчезает. Меддоноры из Охотников такие же плохие, как и из магородных.  
Гюра сделал пометку в блокноте.  
— А как ваша семья восприняла Пособительство?  
— Это было позором во время Пятидесятилетней войны и Столетнего Преследования. Но, несмотря на это, случалось достаточно часто. А сейчас Охотники гордятся тем, что в семье появляется Пособитель. Не все, конечно, но большинство. Это добавляет престижа роду.  
Ветлеева достала из сумочки маленькую пластиковую коробочку из-под конфет, на которой был нарисован сложный узор защитного заклинания, и амулет.  
— Это пилюли, — положила она на стол коробочку. — А с помощью таких амулетов Охотники вычисляли в толпе Пособителей, вампиров и оборотней. Радиус действия десять метров. Видите, тут четыре сектора? Этот предназначен для вампиров, этот для оборотней, этот для Пособителей, а этот указывает, что проверяемый пользуется амулетом сокрытия сути. Наводите на проверяемого вот этот выступ, ждёте, когда он из белого станет чёрным, дважды сжимаете бока амулета, и он выдаёт результат. Амулет частично работает на ментальной энергии, поэтому сосредотачивайтесь на том, кого проверяете, чтобы не зацепить случайного прохожего.  
— Ну что вы, — заволновался Гюра, — такая дорогая вещь. Я не могу его купить.  
— Это подарок, — усмехнулась Ветлеева. — И талисман — новодел, но в точности по рецепту времён Преследования и из тех же материалов. Я попросила сделать орденского мага-стажёра в рамках практики, иначе говоря, бесплатно.  
— Спасибо! — обрадовался Гюра. — А можно сам рецепт?  
— На сайте ордена лежит в открытом доступе, в разделе истории. Но сейчас мало кто из магов умеет их делать. Даже в ордене почти все позабыли эти навыки за ненадобностью.  
Сандерс вдруг хохотнул.  
— Там ещё есть признаки вампиров. Очень смешно читать.  
— А признаки оборотней есть? — заинтересовалась Денвер.  
— Не знаю, не смотрел. Должны быть.  
Гюра кое-как смог оторваться от любования талисманом.  
— Сударыня Ветлеева, а как вы узнаёте высших оборотней? Вампиров по крыльям видно. У оборотней же нет внешнего признака уровня силы.  
— Я на цвет крыльев вообще никогда не смотрю. От высших всегда идёт волна холода, злобы, агрессии. Мерзкое ощущение. А когда они раскланиваются и угождают, становится ещё противнее от лицемерия. И без разницы, оборотень это или вампир. Ощущения одинаковые.  
Гюра озадаченно поморгал.  
— Но Пособителей все почитают глубоко и искренне.  
Ветлеева ядовито фыркнула:  
— Все глубоко и искренне хотят от пуза нажраться нашей живицы. Если бы её можно было брать силой, ни один Пособитель не прожил бы и часа.  
Майя припомнила, как смотрели на Эгурову в «Алой капле» и посочувствовала Ветлеевой.  
«Интересно тогда, как Пособители выбирают членов Гнезда? Я шарахалась бы ото всех магородных как от чумы».  
Гюра задал тот же вопрос. Ветлеева усмехнулась:  
— А как замуж выходят? Или женятся? Как заключают побратимство? Усыновляют детей? Просто само складывается.  
Майя посмотрела на вампира и оборотницу, затем на Ветлееву. У всех троих и правда было что-то неуловимо общее, семейное.  
И это выглядело странно — более неподходящих друг другу людей трудно представить.  
Разговор визитёров с Гюра тем временем шёл дальше, оборотница объясняла:  
— У оборотней уровень силы определяется количеством ауральных полосок. Всего их три. И никакой связи между возрастом и уровнем силы нет. Это не только оборотней касается, а всех магородных. Можно и в три тысячи лет быть на начальном уровне, а можно за три года после совершеннолетия или инициации достичь высшего. Всё зависит от персонального количества амбиций, способностей и упорства в овладении приёмами управления магией.  
Сандерс проговорил:  
— Надеюсь, доктор, вы в курсе, укус оборотня или вампира никого обратить не может? Вампиры так вообще никогда никого не кусают, а когтем надрезают кожу.  
Вампир продемонстрировал, как ногти на руке удлинились и стали острыми костяными клинками. Он шевельнул пальцами, и клинки исчезли.  
— То, что вампирство передаётся с кровью, и то, что обратить в вампира можно только того, в ком есть кровь вампира, означает наличие вампира среди ваших кровных предков, от которого вы унаследовали соответствующий ген. С оборотнями то же самое.  
Денвер добавила:  
— А оборотни никогда не раздеваются для смены ипостаси, — Лора стала рысью, подошла к испуганному Гюра. — Красивая шкурка, правда?  
Рысь опять стала девушкой.  
Гюра неуверенно улыбнулся. Денвер отошла от него к Ветлеевой, а Сандерс сказал:  
— Инициация полукровок становится возможной с шестнадцати-семнадцати лет. И разницы между полукровками и чистокровками никто и никогда не делал и не делает. Наши народы малочисленны, поэтому появление нового члена общины всегда праздник. Городские главы и две трети глав секторов — полукровки. Я чистокровный, но как видите, высот не достиг за все свои семьсот лет со дня пробуждения истинности.  
Он подошёл к Ветлеевой, сел у её ног, посмотрел на женщину с обожанием и вожделением.  
— Зато удостоился быть избранным Донором, чего никогда не получит никто из высших.  
Ветлеева смутилась.  
— Сядь на стул, не нужно этого.  
Майя с интересом смотрела на эту сцену. Красотой Ветлеева не блистала и в молодости, а сейчас так и вообще всю привлекательность растеряла. Для жительницы современного большого города сорок лет — не возраст, благодаря высокоразвитой и недорогой индустрии красоты женщины и в пятьдесят выглядят тридцатилетними.  
«Но Охотники в большинстве своём живут по патриархальным представлениям о мире, — вспомнила Майя рассказы, услышанные в адаптационном лагере. — По мнению Охотников молодость длится лишь до двадцати одного года, порядочная женщина занимается только домом и детьми, а красоту холят и стремятся сохранить юный вид одни лишь шлюхи. Карьерой же от одиночества и безысходности занимаются только те женщины, которых мужчины не удостоили чести взять замуж. Существование красивых, молодо выглядящих, высококарьерных и счастливых в супружестве дам Охотники отрицают, даже если встречают их воочию. Холостячки, которые совершено искренне не хотят ни мужей, ни детей, а предпочитают менять любовников и радоваться свободе, становятся в глазах Охотников извращенками, подлежащими истреблению».  
В современном мире воззрения немалой части Охотников изменились, но Ветлеева была явно из очень традиционной семьи — домохозяйка, выглядит на все свои сорок лет, а в тяжёлый день и старше, для нового брака искренне считает себя слишком старой.  
А теперь неожиданно для себя стала предметом обожания и вожделения красавца-мужчины, который выглядит ровесником её старших детей. Ветлееву это пугало и даже злило.  
«Но почему она пришла не с родственниками покойного мужа, — недоумевала Майя, — под опекой которых должна жить, а со своим Гнездом? То, что мужа нет, несомненно».  
Майя поискала в лабораторном компьютере сведения о Велеевой.  
Прочитанное поразило. Ветлеева за два года до того, как стать Пособительницей, сама подала на развод, назвав причиной измены и неуважительное отношения мужа, через суд добилась, чтобы детей оставили с ней, назначив мужу алименты на их содержание, начала работать санитаркой в хосписе — и не только ради общежития для сотрудников, но и чтобы, по её же словам, помочь тем, кому действительно плохо.  
И поступила на дистанционное обучение в университет, на отделение геологии. «Я ещё не так стара, — было написано в предварительной анкете. — Хотя бы одну экспедицию, но съезжу. Я ещё со школы этого хотела, но в шестнадцать мне не хватило сил и смелости настоять на своём. Так хоть сейчас своё возьму — пусть мало, но это лучше, чем вообще ничего».  
Майя посмотрела на Ветлееву с восхищением.  
«Потрясающая женщина! — думала Майя. — Великолепная. После того, как ей с рождения внушали, что она не человек, а приспособление для бытового обслуживания мужа и производства его наследников, что у неё нет права на собственные мысли и желания, она нашла в себе силы и смелость стать самой собой».  
Характер Ветлеевой привлекал сильнее, чем пустая смазливость юных девиц. Неудивительно, что вампир влюбился.  
«Да он и не мальчик, если на то пошло. Зрелый опытный мужик, хоть и выглядит на девятнадцать. С юной девой ему и говорить-то не о чем».  
Гюра брал пробы крови, задавал вопросы, а Майя размышляла:  
«Слишком много ажиотажа вокруг Пособителей. Ваятели и Доноры явно не только на месяц избавляют оборотней и вампиров от растворения в Звере и Жажды. Их кровь и пилюли дают оборотням и вампирам что-то ещё, какие-то особые способности, которые не получить никаким другим способом. За это Пособителей так высоко и ценят. Что касается красоты ауры, привлекательного запаха и приятного тепла, то вряд ли это ложь. Но это всего лишь мелкое дополнение к основному качеству — особым способностям или особой силе, которые вампиры и оборотни получают от Доноров и Ваятелей. Другие магородные тоже могут на Пособителях свой интерес поиметь, но не так богато, как вампиры и оборотни. Знают ли о своей повышенный полезности сами Пособители? Скорее всего, очень немногие. Большинство свято уверено в том, что всего лишь лечат несчастных страдальцев, которым не повезло получить повреждённую магию».  
Это объясняло, почему вампиры и оборотни не спонсируют лаборатории по созданию живицы. «Пока их зависимость от крови и пилюль считается неизлечимой болезнью, будут находиться добросердечные идиоты, желающие помочь страдальцам. А значит будет и сырьё, из которого могут сформироваться Пособители».  
Но логическое построение разрушалось тем фактом, что Пособители никогда не брали под свою опеку высших вампиров и оборотней, которые и распределяли общинные деньги. Иначе говоря, высшим было плевать, есть в мире Пособители или нет, обладает их кровь и пилюли особыми свойствами или ничем не отличается от крови и пилюль других человеков. А вот получить нейтрализатор побочных эффектов и усилитель способностей, отштампованный на конвейере фармзавода, у них должен был быть прямой интерес.  
«Или всё не так просто? Пособители, пусть и редко, но берут в Гнездо высших? Тогда высшим выгодно отсутствие заменителей. Когда чудодейственный эликсир есть у всех, он теряет свою ценность. Поэтому даже крошечный шанс стать единственным или одним из немногих обладателей сверхспособностей лучше, гарантированное место в рядах тысяч таких же суперменов».  
Ветлеева и её подопечные ушли, Гюра занялся исследованием образов крови, а Майя пошла посмотреть мансарду над лабораторией. Для каких исследований она предназначалась, неизвестно, но отличная акустика и плотная звукоизоляция превращали её в отличный зал для репетиций.  
«Причём бесплатный. А деньги, сэкономленные на талисманах звукоизоляции, пойдут на поездку в столицу. Работы Гюра даёт немного, будет время как следует наработать программу сольника. На подтверждении диплома это принесёт контракт».


	3. — 2 — (Окончание от 26.07.2016)

На работу Майя пришла из магазина для биохомических лабораторий — Гюра сказал, что за отгрузкой заказанных товаров надо проследить лично, проверить соответствие каждого товара заказу.  
По мнению Майи, требование было глупым, ведь она ничего не понимает в таких вещах и всё, что может — это проверить, соответствие бирок на товаре записям в бланке заказа. Контролировать поставку надо было самому Гюра. Или заказывать в магазине получше, где дорожат репутаций и не халтурят.  
По дороге в лабораторию Майя размышляла, как потактичнее сказать это Гюра. И надо ли говорить — ведь в такие поездки легко впихнуть посещение салона красоты или букинистических лавок в рабочее время, когда и там, и там мало народа. В Нардарии почему-то саксофон распространён не был, игре на нём учили только в столице, нот почти не издавали, однако в антикварных магазинчиках и букинистах купить их можно было нередко.  
Проще, конечно, заказать в зарубежных интернет-магазинах, но Майе больше нравилось ходить по магазинчикам, заводить разговоры с продавцами и покупателями — так можно было многое узнать о повседневной жизни: где лучше и дешевле магазины и салоны, разведать особенности местных товаров и прочие мелкобытовые детали, которые канлимцы постигали с детства. Но самое главное, здесь можно было многое узнать те детали о магии и межрасовом общении, которые в адаптационном лагере сочли незначительными, но которые на самом деле оказывались жизненно важными.  
Майя показала курьерам, которые привезли покупки, куда и как их сложить в кладовой, заперла за парнями коридорную дверь и через внутреннюю вошла в лабораторию.  
Гюра беседовал с каким-то мужчиной-кейларом, и вид у учёного был весьма заполошный. Едва Майя вошла, как визитёр сказал:  
— Инспектор центральной полиции Канлима Дейв Роджерс. В каких отношениях вы с Оксаной Ветлеевой?  
— Ни в каких. Я её вообще не знаю. Вчера помогала доктору Гюра оформить пропуск для Ветлеевой, Сандерса и Денвер, видела, как Ветлеева сдавала кровь для исследований и отвечала на вопросы, но сама с ней не общалась. Как и с её спутниками.  
Гюра сказал потерянно:  
— Ветлееву убили. Стрелой из арбалета. Вы не слышали экстренные новости?  
— Нет, — качнула головой Майя.  
«Женщина-мужчина-женщина, — подумала она. — Система. Это действительно маньяк».  
Гюра простонал:  
— У меня нет больше Пособителя для исследований! А без еженедельных результатов реальной работы заберут лабораторию!  
«Похоже, я опять оказываюсь на пособии», — вздохнула Майя.  
На душе было паршиво. Ветлеева Майе понравилась — умная, сильная, решительная женщина с яркой харизмой. А главное, это был не абстрактный людь, о смерти которого говорили в новостях. Как ни крути, но те, кого ты никогда не видел, не вызывают никаких чувств. И совсем другое дело, если этот кто-то из твоего окружения, пусть и мимолётного.  
Гюра, вместо того, чтобы искать новых Пособителей — в сети для них был собственный сайт — сидел за столом и старательно печалился.  
Майя вышла из лаборатории, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы отпроситься. И так понятно, что босс окружающий мир не воспринимает.  
Где искать новую работу, Майя не представляла. Поэтому решила просто погулять по городу, посмотреть, какие заведения есть в этом мире — на курсах говорили далеко не всё, постоянно всплывали какие-то детали, о которых перемещенцам не рассказывали, потому что аборигенам они казались само собой разумеющимися.  
Майя шла по очередной улице мелких кофеен и ресторанчиков, салонов красоты и магических услуг, магазинчиков и прачечных.  
Внимание привлекла витрина зоомагазина, который специализировался на певчих птицах.  
«В Австрии разведение этих пичуг — дело дорогое, и контроль таким бизнесом очень жёсткий, полиция или какой-то другой надзорный очень зорко следит, чтобы птичек обязательно разводили на фермах, а не ловили в природе».  
Майе нравилось пение птиц, она охотно держала бы их дома, но работа артиста — это разъезды, а для нежных пичужек это было бы слишком тяжело, животные ведь привязываются к территории и не любят её менять.  
Майя не смогла побороть любопытство и вошла в магазин. Судя по хорошей вентиляции и просторным клеткам, на которые не поскупилась даже такая маленькая и явно не самая востребованная лавочка, экоконтроль в Нардарии был не хуже австрийского.  
Голоса птиц оказались превосходны. «Явно результат многолетней селекции. В природе такой чистоты и глубины звука не бывает».  
Майя села на широкий низкий подоконник, закрыла глаза и стала слушать птиц. Беззаботное, идеально гармоничное щебетание смывало с души ту горечь, которую оставила смерть Оксаны Ветлеевой. Да и не только она. Майя освобождалась от обиды и досады на нелепый случай, который поломал её карьеру и разлучил с родными.  
«Могло быть и хуже. Умереть или попасть в средневековье с его вшами, чумой, ксенофобией, нечистотами на улицах и женским бесправием».  
Но процесс исцеления прервали внезапно и грубо.  
Толстый одышливый человек-торговец средних лет распекал работника:  
— Как птицы могли уронить кольца с лапок? Они же неснимаемые!  
— На зажимах было магическое клеймо для защиты от подделки колец. Когда взорвалась бактерицидная лампа, оно разрушилось от вспышки. Вы должны написать рекламацию в питомники. И изготовителям лампы.  
— Я на тебя напишу заявление! В полицию, за жестокое обращение с животными. Это же надо додуматься включить бактерицидную лампу и не вынести предварительно всех птиц в другую комнату!  
Работник испуганно охнул. Владелец магазина рявкнул:  
— Вот отсюда! И даже не думай о зарплате за дни этого месяца, они станут штрафом за твою выходку. Я уволю тебя тридцатым сентября. Иди и пиши заявление об увольнении за это число, если не хочешь, чтобы я заявил на тебя в полицию.  
Работник исчез. Владелец озадаченно посмотрел на клетки, потеребил на ладони те кольца, которые выпали из клеток.  
— Ну и как мне теперь понять, от каких они птиц? — вздохнул он.  
— По голосу птиц, — сказала Майя. — Если пташек кольцуют подобно тому, как чипируют собак и кошек, то к кольцу должен прилагаться паспорт или сертификат, в котором перечислены особенности птиц. А голос певчей птицы — это то, ради чего её покупают. Значит его особенности должны быть подробно перечислены в сертификате.  
— И мне надо будет звать слухаря. А самый дешёвый берёт за одну птицу по сорок луров!  
— Солидно, — хмыкнула Майя. И тут же сказала: — Но я могу сделать эту работу по тридцать луров за птицу. Однако с условием, что вы возьмёте меня на место раздолбая, которого только что уволили.  
— Вы? Да что вы понимаете в птицах?!  
— В птицах — ничего. Зато знаю всё о звуке. Я профессиональный музыкант, и отлично слышу индивидуальные особенности пения каждой птицы. Перепутать их голоса невозможно.  
— Вы действительно слышите разницу между пением трёх варакушек? — с сомнением посмотрел на неё торговец.  
Майя подошла к торговцу.  
— Не знаю, кто тут варакушки, но эти три одинаковые внешне птицы поют по-разному, — показала она. — И вон те тоже, — кивнула он на три другие клетки.  
— Вы слышите их всех трёх отдельно?  
— И отдельно, и вместе. Это моя работа — одновременно и вычленять голос каждого инструмента из оркестра, и слышать весь оркестр в целом, и самой играть так, чтобы не нарушить общую гармонию, но и не стать безликим исполнителем.  
— И на чём играть изволите, если не секрет? — скептично сказал торговец.  
— Отчего же секрет? Саксофон.  
— А что это такое? — недоверчиво посмотрел на Майю торговец.  
— Посмотрите в интернете. В Нардарии этот инструмент не популярен, но в мире довольно известен.  
Торговец заколебался.  
— Посмотрите-посмотрите, — настаивала Майя. — А заодно посмотрите, что значит «консерватория», «высшая школа музыки», «академия музыки». Суть одна и та же, только названия разные.  
— Я знаю, что такое консерватория. Так вы бакалавр музыкальных искусств?  
— Честь имею приветствовать, — слегка поклонилась Майя.  
— Вы хотите купить птичку? — оживился торговец. — Для обладателей изысканного музыкального вкуса у меня есть дивные певуны. Их чудесные голоса ласкают самый взыскательный слух.  
— О чудесных голосах согласна, но меня интересует работа.  
— Работа? — поразился торговец. — Бакалавр хочет работать помощницей в магазине?  
— Я перемещенка. И должна накопить денег для поездки в столицу, чтобы подтвердить своё образование и получить местный диплом. В Канлимской Академии музыки нет факультета саксофона, поэтому некому определить мой уровень владения инструментом. А чтобы накопить денег быстрее, доход нужен повыше, чем пособие.  
— Но вы ничего не смыслите в птицах, — упрямился торговец.  
— Вы тоже. Но я хотя бы различаю их по голосам.  
Торговец насупился и буркнул:  
— Зарплата шестьдесят луров в неделю. Прибавки не будет. Вы должны будете убирать в магазине, чистить клетки и не путать корм, а так же ездить за ним на специальную ферму.  
— Меня это устроит, но при условии, что вы расскажете, как сами оказались в этом магазине.  
Торговец оскалился:  
— Получил три месяца назад в наследство от дальнего родственника. Торговля есть торговля, и птицы будут товаром или помидоры, разницы нет. Но мне нужен тот, кто умеет ухаживать за товаром.  
— Уверена, у вас в достаточном количестве есть вся нужная литература. А моя основная профессия требует быстрого обучения всему новому.  
Торговец кивнул.  
— Литературы хватает, но... Впрочем, я возьму вас на неделю. Дальше видно будет.  
— Хорошо. Меня зовут Майя Лиговиц. А вы кто?  
— Семён Поплавин. Рад знакомству.  
— Взаимно, сударь.  
Майя и торговец обменялись рукопожатием. Майя сказала:  
— Если вы не против, к работе я приступлю завтра.  
— Сегодня. Магазин закрывается в девятнадцать, мы задерживаемся на час, чтобы привести всё в порядок. Открываемся в девять. Мы оба приходим в восемь и готовим магазин к открытию. Работаете вы в среду, пятницу и воскресенье. Во вторник, четверг и субботу приходит ваша сменщица. В понедельник магазин закрыт, но если желаете, то попеременно со своей напарницей можете работать за сверхурочные. Обязанности всё те же — убрать в клетках и накормить птиц. Двух часов на это хватит.  
Майя кивнула.  
— Меня устраивает.  
— Тогда приступайте к работе. Сейчас привяжите кольца к нужным клеткам и отнесите их в подсобку номер два, затем поменяйте воду и почистите клетки вон тем птицам. Ну и встречайте покупателей, если будут. А я свяжусь с фермами, чтобы прислали мага для повторного кольцевания. Надеюсь, птиц не надо будет везти обратно для экспертизы.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Майя и пошла разбираться с кольцами и сертификатами, к которым прилагались записи голоса каждой птицы.

* * *

Работа в птичьей лавке Майе понравилась. Зарплата та же, что и в лаборатории, но трудовой режим намного удобнее, а атмосфера приятнее. Птички оказались настоящими милашками, охотно пересвистывались с Майей, позволяли себя гладить и, словно чувствуя понимающие уши, пели вдвойне сердечно и душевно.  
«Можно увольняться от Гюра. Впрочем, если он переведёт меня на трёхдневку, я останусь. Очень уж хороша мансарда».  
Майя закончила вечернюю уборку, отнесла швабру и ведро в кладовую для инвентаря, вымыла руки и стала втирать в них крем, массировать.  
Мимо прошёл Поплавин:  
— Вы руки холите так, словно кольца хотите рекламировать.  
— Для меня руки — инструмент. А любой инструмент требует ухода и бережного обращения.  
— Так вы же не пианистка.  
— У всех духовых есть или клавиши, которые надо нажимать, или отверстия, которые надо закрывать. А от правильности нажатия зависит правильность звука. Поэтому перелом руки, безобидный для обычного людя, губит карьеру музыканта. То же самое касается артрита, остеопороза и тому подобных хворей. Для обычных людей это досадная мелочь, для нас — крах всей жизни.  
Поплавин покачал головой.  
— И у вас всё сложно. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Майю: — А ведь я заметил, что вы творили с птицами.  
— Ничего я с ними не творила! — возмутилась Майя.  
— Вы распевали их. А это дорого стоит. Глупый бизнесмен промолчал бы и, пользуясь вашей неосведомлённостью в деле, получил бы бесплатное улучшение товара. Но через неделю, максимум через две, конкурент расскажет вам не только об обмане, но и о том, как подать на нечестного босса в суд. Поэтому я предлагаю вам отдельную плату за распевку каждой птицы.  
— Я не уверена, что моё общение с птицами — это именно распевка. Сначала я соберу информацию о распевке певчих птиц, и только тогда решу, могу ли я её делать. А пока просто не буду общаться со здешними птицам. Ограничусь уходом как таковым.  
— Понимаю, сударыня Лиговиц. И жду вашего ответа.  
И тут Майю осенила прекрасная идея.  
— Сударь Поплавин, можно задать вам личный вопрос? Нейтрального характера.  
— «Личный вопрос нейтрального характера»? — удивился Поплавин. — Задавайте.  
— У вас есть родственники восемнадцати-тридцати лет, которые могут порекомендовать приличный ночной клуб или дискотеку? Я хочу повеселиться, но боюсь, что соседи в муниципальном доме порекомендуют шалман, а интернет выдаёт рекламу дорогих заведений. А мне надо отметить окончательное устройство в этом мире. Поэтому заведение надо найти приличное, но не дорогое.  
— Хм... — задумался Поплавин. — Моя дочь любит «Алмазного Дракона». При этом, как разумная девушка, она отправляет друзьям или родителям СМС, что вошла в клуб, затем время от времени сообщает, что с ней всё в порядке, затем говорит, когда поехала домой и когда приехала. Приличный клуб приличным клубом, но злые случайности бывают везде, а когда девушка открыто сообщает о себе неравнодушным к ней людям, злые случайности обходят её стороной.  
— У вас умная дочь. Я так же делаю. Даже когда не могу рассчитывать на поддержку близких, сообщаю на специальный телефон в охранной фирме. Услуга грошовая, но очень полезная. Засранцы отлично понимают, когда сообщение истинное, а когда девушка только вид делает. А фирма, если не получает контрольный звонок, сразу связывается с полицией.  
— Хорошего отдыха, сударыня Лиговиц.  
— Спасибо. И вам хорошего вечера.  
Майя поехала домой переодеваться, по дороге нашла в интернете адрес клуба, отзывы о нём. Место оказалось и правда недорогим, но приличным. И что особенно приятно, рядом был вполне достойный отель, где можно на пару часов снять номер.  
«Хочу секса. Это лучший способ и стресс снять, и как следует прочувствовать то, что я выжила после удара злой случайности. Надеюсь, пикаперов в "Алмазном Драконе" не меньше, чем в клубах Земли».

* * *

Клуб оказался приличным, музыка заводной.  
Майя танцевала, наслаждаясь движением и ритмом как таковыми. Тело — это тоже инструмент, ничем не хуже саксофона, а потому им тоже можно играть. И Майя играла, позабыв обо всём на свете, вела свою мелодию движения. Музыка танца была лишь отправной точкой, фоном, на котором Майя творила собственную картину.  
Один танец сменял другой, картина появлялись и исчезали, Майя наслаждалась. А когда утолила жажду танца, пошла к чилауту, откуда и оглядела местную публику.  
Конечно, секс прекрасен сам по себе, для него не нужно никаких поводов, оснований и оправданий, кроме взаимного желания и добровольного согласия, но чем больше симпатии вызывает партнёр, тем ощущения приятнее. Некоторые кандидаты вообще либидо отключают с расстояния ста метров.  
Майя приглядела интересного парня, по повадкам явного пикапера, и уже хотела к ему подойти, когда к ней подсел другой пикапер, тоже весьма аппетитный.  
Майя из-под ресниц оценивающе оглядела парня, сочла годным к употреблению и кокетливо ему улыбнулась.  
Пикапер тут же стал вещать о том, как восхищён её танцами.  
— Вы так меня очаровали, что сердце колотится как бешеное. Вот послушайте, какой пульс! — он взял руку Майи, хотел положить себе на запястье.  
Майя задержала его движение.  
— Тебе несказанно повезло. Я здесь тоже ради приличного секса без обязательств, и ты мне подходишь. Поэтому предвариловку пропускаем и идём на танцпол проверять через танец сексуальную совместимость. Если гормоны заиграют, то идём в отель «Лилия».  
Пикапер на секунду оцепенел, затем хотел что-то сказать, но Майя опередила:  
— За номер, презервативы и латекстные салфетки платим пополам, напитки каждый покупает себе сам, малейшее ограничение моей подвижности, нанесение мне царапин, шлепков и засосов строго запрещены, а то же самое для тебя по твоему желанию.  
— Да кому ты нужна, старая и толстая? — вскочил возмущённый пикапер.  
— Слепому и тупому, который ко мне подсел с дебильным разговором. Свободен, от тебя всё либидо пропадает.  
— Сука, я тебя...  
Пикапер не договорил — Майя стальной хваткой профессиональной музыкантши-инструменталистки сжала ему пах. Дала мгновение, чтобы осознать перспективы, а после сказала, отвернувшись от камер наблюдения.  
— Дёрнешься — и девки тебе будут не нужны.  
Майя повернулась к парню, достала мобильник сфотографировала лицо пикапера, затем сказала:  
— Снимок ушёл в мою почту, и если со мной что-то случиться, у полиции первым подозреваемым будешь ты. А сейчас пошёл вон.  
Майя отпустила пикапера, и тот благоразумно предпочёл исчезнуть, не произнеся при этом ни слова.  
С соседнего диванчика раздались аплодисменты.  
— Вы были блистательны! — искренне сказал мужчина, крепкий брюнет лет тридцати. И добавил зло: — Ненавижу пикаперов.  
— Из зависти к количеству их секса или кто-то из них обидел вашу родственницу?  
— Второе, — мужчина подошёл к Майе, показал на диванчик: — Разрешите?  
Майя кивнула, мужчина сел и сказал:  
— Никогда не верил, что на свете могут быть дуры, которые воспринимают пикапера как-то иначе, нежели ходячее дилдо, но моя кузина именно такой и оказалась. К сожалению, отсутствие мозга не спасло её от лечения в клинике психического здоровья.  
— И как вы отомстили пикаперу? — заинтересовалась историей Майя.  
— Никак. Эта дура не знала ни его адреса, ни полного имени, а на телефон он ей звонил с незарегистрированной симки. К паспорту ведь привязывают основной номер, с которого делают покупки, звонят в банки и страховую, а сим-карт как таковых можно использовать хоть тысячу и оплачивать наличными в автомате. — Мужчина посмотрел на Майю со внезапным интересом: — Странно, что он вообще к вам подошёл. Пикаперы как огня боятся умных и уверенных в себе женщин, да ещё и с лидерским характером. А пикаперы очень хорошие психологи, и никогда не ошибаются в выборе жертвы.  
Майя расхохоталась.  
— Вы бы ещё этот диван психологом назвали! Какая психология может быть в репликах «У меня есть пачка макарон, и я не знаю, что с ней делать», «Вашим родителям должны дать премию за создание шедевра мирового уровня», «Я уверен, что уже встречал вас — или на отдыхе, или в прошлой жизни. Забыть такую красоту невозможно!», «Мне сказали, что вы меня искали», «Я превратился в снежинку, потому что таю рядом с вами» и тому подобная мутотень, от которой блевать потянет даже малолетнюю олигофренку. А идея пикаперов о том, что после знакомства надо исчезнуть из поля зрения девушки дня на три, лучше на неделю, и после этого позвонить и пригласить на свидание. Да за три дня, не говоря уже о неделе, девушка забудет о знакомстве, а когда пикапер напомнит о себе, сразу же пошлёт его подальше — тот, кто в девушке заинтересован, позвонит в тот же день, потому что совершенно справедливо боится быть забытым. К тому же где найдётся такая идиотка, которая отменит все свои дела и планы только ради того, чтобы побежать на свидание? О свиданиях всегда договариваются заранее, чтобы они не мешали работе и хобби, а дополняли их. Или популярные у пикаперов бредни о том, что мимолётные прикосновения в разговоре ловят девушку как крючок рыбку. Если на прикосновения реагировать, то и по улицами ходить нельзя — вдруг кто-то случайно заденет и уцепит на крючок?! Ещё пикаперы любят повторять глупость о том, что девушка быстрее прыгает в постель к тому, кто её сначала обидел, а после пожалел. Да какая дура будет продолжать общение с тем, кто её обидел, кем бы обидчик ни был?  
Майя улыбнулась:  
— Так что пикап существует только в фантазиях маструбаторов, которые и из дома-то лишний раз бояться выйти, не то что девушек кадрить. Реальный пикап это всего лишь прифранчённые парни, ищущие на дискотеках и вечеринках девушек, которое не прочь поиметь небольшое сексуальное приключение, а потому возьмут кого-то из них на один-два вечера.  
— Пикаперы очень даже существуют, — тихо ответил мужчина. — И дуры ведутся на все их уловки, да ещё и оправдания для пикаперов ищут.  
Но Майя пропустила его словам мимо ушей и сказала:  
— У вас, кстати, пикап действительно хороший. По-настоящему приятные комплименты, жалостливая историйка, на основе которой девушка должна преисполниться чувством собственной значимости, а потому почувствовать симпатию к её источнику и прыгнуть к нему в койку если не сегодня, то завтра.  
— Я не пикапер! — вскочил мужчина.  
— Не пикаперы в ночные клубы не ходят. Точнее, ходят только со своей девушкой и не оставляют её одну ни на минуту как раз потому, что пикапер может увести.  
Мужчина опять сел на диванчик.  
— Вы правы. Я действительно пришёл сюда за сексом и ждал ищущую того же девушку. Но у меня на самом деле есть кузина, которая из-за пикапера угодила в психушку. И хотя это произошло исключительно по её собственной дурости, когда она в банальном перепихоне увидела великую любовь, я всё равно ненавижу всех пикаперов, потому что они как хищники — целенаправленно ищут дур, которые и без того несчастны по причине безмозглости.  
Майя внимательно слушала мужчину, думала.  
— Вы юрист? — сказала она. — И адвокат, а не юрисконсульт на предприятии.  
Мужчина криво усмехнулся, покачал головой:  
— Лексика характерная?  
— Не только, — улыбнулась Майя. — Дыхалка поставлена, звук речи направляете от пупка в череп, а не от глотки в рот, правильно расставляете интонационные акценты, очень грамотно берёте дыхание для произнесения фраз. Вас учили ораторскому искусству. А такие уроки берут адвокаты и прокуроры, но не судьи и юрисконсульты, которым нет необходимости много говорить.  
— А ещё ораторским искусством владеют учителя, — возразил мужчина.  
— Для учителя вам не хватает интонаций армейского старшины, а ещё вы слишком сильно давите на эмоции. Преподаватели больше внимания уделяют информационной стороне, а не эмоциональной, тогда как адвокату надо минимумом информации максимально надавить на чувства.  
— Не без этого, — согласился мужчина. — А вы журналист или художник?  
— Быстро схватываю картину, подмечаю детали? — улыбнулась Майя. — Почти угадали. Я музыкант-инструменталист. Коллективные игры высокой точности хорошо тренируют наблюдательность.  
— Ну да, ошибка в одной ноте испортит всё произведение.  
— Да вы что, какая нота! — возмутилась Майя. — Это только дети на первом году обучения делают. Дальше счёт идёт на четверть высоты звучания и на одну тридцать вторую от длительности каждой ноты. Одна тридцать вторая ноты — это одна восьмая от секунды.  
— Жуть, — впечатлился мужчина.  
— Ладно, — встала Майя, — поговорили приятно, но я здесь не для болтовни.  
Она пошла к танцполу.  
— Подождите, — рванул за ней мужчина. — Вы ведь искали любовного приключения на ночь? Так почему не полюбиться со мной?  
Майя оценивающе посмотрела на мужчину.  
— Можно. Но условия оговариваем заранее.  
Она озвучила свои предпочтения. Мужчина кивнул:  
— Отлично.  
— И даже если ночь получится сверхзамечательной, — уточнила Майя, — это всё равно только на один раз. Утром мы незнакомы и ничего у нас не было.  
— Мы и сейчас незнакомы, — заметил мужчина.  
— А нам оно надо? — удивилась Майя и потянула мужчину на танцпол.  
Это был не просто танец, а «пристрелка», проверка на совместимость, провокация, разжигание взаимной страсти.  
Майя яснее ясного показывала, что в постели не будет ни бездеятельным бревном, ни послушной куклой. Она вела в танце ровно столько, сколько и мужчина, брала его так же, как и саксофон, выводила на нём свою мелодию. Особенности инструмента, иначе говоря, желания мужчины учитывались — иначе сыграть по-настоящему приятную мелодию невозможно, однако и выбор мелодии, и стиль исполнения Майя определяла сама, оставляя мужчине лишь одно право: уйти, если что-то не нравится.  
Но он остался.  
И после, уже под утро, лёжа в гостиничной кровати, сказал:  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему у пикапера все навыки охотника дали сбой. В тебе есть какая-то восхитительная, невероятная неправильность — в шкурке мышки прячется тигрица, и сама подстерегает жертву.  
— Всё гораздо проще — я люблю пикаперов. И они это чувствуют.  
— Любишь? — мужчина от изумления сел в кровати.  
— А чего ты так удивляешься? Пикапер — вещь весьма приятная, только правила эксплуатации соблюдать надо. Но это со всеми вещами так.  
— Вещами?! — охнул мужчина.  
— Когда люди превращают себя в довесок к члену, они становятся вещами, к тому же одноразового употребления. А в остальном пикаперы в большинстве своём весьма хороши: чистые, подтянутые, с хорошими манерами, но самое главное, они до смерти бояться подцепить вензаболевание и обрюхатить партнёршу, и потому без писка и презерватив надевают, и латексной салфеткой пользуются. Да и проверяются постоянно.  
— А постоянных отношений ты не хочешь? — заинтересовался мужчина.  
— Сейчас мне очень сильно не до них. Просто нет времени на постоянного партнёра. Но это не означает, что надо наживать невроз на почве недотраха. Поэтому, когда выдаётся свободная минутка, я иду в ночной клуб и кадрю пикапера.  
Мужчина рассмеялся горько:  
— Если бы всё это можно было втолковать Инессе. Она уверена, что секс и совместные походы по кино и кафе равнозначны серьёзным длительным отношениям, практически помолвке. И что она навечно опозорила себя, отдав до брака девичью честь, да ещё и оставшись брошенкой. Какая грязь должна быть в голове, чтобы измерять честь не поступками, а состоянием междуножия?! — Мужчина перевёл дыхание и сказал зло: — Убил бы её родителей, но эти твари издохли три года назад. Однако мозги дочери загадили до полной невменяемости. Знаешь, я всё понимаю — наивная, во многом изолированная от мира юница из ультра-религиозной семьи, по паспорту девятнадцать, а по мозгам лет десять, внезапно попадает в настоящую жизнь, не имея никакой адаптации к ней. И первое, что делает — влюбляется в плохого парня, сочиняет себе сказки о серьёзных отношениях. Хотя парень не обещал ей вообще ничего, не договаривался с ней прямым текстом о том, что они теперь пара, да ещё и со взаимной верностью и обязательствами. Она это сама себе придумала.  
Мужчина потёр пальцами переносицу так, словно его мучила головная боль. И проговорил:  
— Ну ладно, сглупила, бывает. Однако нормальные юницы включают после такой встряски голову, начинают понимать, что секс, совместный досуг и знакомство с друзьями парня не значит ровным счётом ничего и никого никогда ни к чему не обязывают, это просто способ приятно скоротать время. Ну ещё физиологическая потребность типа пищевой. Веселиться, общаться и трахаться нужно точно так же, как и кушать. Поэтому нормальные юницы быстро утирают сопли и слёзы, выкидывают остатки наива, и вскоре либо находят нормального парня для длительных стабильных отношений, либо разнообразят жизнь кратковременным связями до тех пор, пока не захочется постоянных. Но Инесса... Слишком много дерьма было у неё голове, чтобы психика выдержала даже такую заурядную неприятность, как неудачность первого романа.  
— Что говорят врачи? — с сочувствием посмотрела на него Майя.  
— Советуют надеяться и ждать.  
Мужчина откинулся на постели.  
— А у тебя какая проблема была в жизни? Только не говори, что всё было ровно. Ты так зажата и закрыта, что должна быть до смерти чем-то напугана.  
Майя рассмеялась:  
— Мимо. Это не страх и не робость, многолетняя выучка сдерживать и копить эмоции. Это у многих сценических артистов есть, особенно у тех, кто дошёл до высшей лиги. Дело в том, что для успешного выступления надо подчинить зал, взять его, наполнить нужными тебе чувствами так, чтобы они пробили все внутренние барьеры каждого слушателя или зрителя, вынесли всё сокрытое на поверхность, затем заставить слушателя всё это осознать, проанализировать и принять решение. И тогда груз проблемы исчезнет, а слушатель, зритель переживёт очень яркое и сильное удовольствие от освобождения. Слово «катарсис» пришло в психотерапию из театра. А теперь подсчитай, сколько надо вбить в зал эмоциональной энергии, чтобы этого добиться? И учти, что запас энергии в человеке не безграничен, она есть только в строго определённом количестве. Поэтому, если не хочешь получить эмоциональное выгорание — это медицинский термин, всё очень серьёзно — то надо постоянно сдерживать, сохранять и копить эмоции. А после утопить в них зал!  
Майя развела руками:  
— Так что на первом месте сцена, а любовники, любовницы, мужья, жёны, дети, родители, друзья — все они далеко позади. Потому-то артисты и женятся только в артистической среде. Во-первых, обычные люди этого просто не понимают, потому что не живут этим, во-вторых, обычным людям будет плохо из-за эмоционального голода, у артистов нет возможности дать им те эмоции, которые партнёры хотят получить. А артист сам не стремиться получить эмоциональный шквал вне сцены без особой на то необходимости.  
— Но как только необходимость появляется, это становится великолепием и чудом! — блаженно улыбнулся мужчина. — Ты потрясающе танцуешь и занимаешься сексом. Как если бы на тихом, даже неприметном лужочке вдруг взорвался вулкан. — Он повернулся к Майе. — Я всегда думал, что сознательная сдержанность выглядит иначе. Возникает впечатление льда и стали.  
— А зачем впечатлять кого-то за бесплатно? — удивилась Майя. — Впечатляют работодателя, клиента, партнёра по бизнесу или сексу, подчинённых на работе. Да и то в определённых пределах, когда усилия соизмеримы с ожидаемым результатом. А просто так, кого попало... И нафига это надо? Тебе не плевать, кто и что о тебе думает? Значение имеет только то, что ты сам думаешь о себе.  
— К несчастью, многие смотрят на мир иначе, — погладил Майю по бедру мужчина. — За что и расплачиваются поломанными судьбами. Но всё же — что у тебя случилось? Ты напряжена до сих пор.  
— Да ничего у меня не случилось! — убрала его руку Майя. — Лучше, раз уж ты юрист, объясни, почему в кафе и ресторанах запрещена музыка, тогда как в ночном клубе её крутят спокойно. Но при этом нет живых исполнителей. Не только в «Алмазном драконе», а вообще нигде. И театры есть, а кабаре нет.  
— Так ты недавняя перемещенка! — сел на кровати мужчина.  
— Проблемы? — с насмешкой посмотрела на него Майя.  
— Это у тебя проблемы! Тебе же помощь нужна постоянно. Ты когда из лагеря вышла? Неделю назад, месяц?  
— Почти месяц. Но я не кисейная барышня, адаптируюсь быстро. Ты не ответил на вопрос о запрете музыки и отсутствии кабаре.  
Мужчина нежно стал водить пальцем по её телу.  
— Всё дело в магородных. Если они слышат человеческую музыку в незащищённом от магии месте, то слишком бурно и неадекватно на неё реагируют. Поэтому там, где человеки музицируют, танцуют, поют, лицедействуют или рисуют, с незапамятных времён устанавливаются глушилки магии, причём очень мощные. Для записанной музыки и кино глушилки послабее, но всё равно без них никак. А это вещь очень дорогая, для обычного кафе нерентабельная. Или надо выбирать магическую «мёртвую зону», магопустошь, которых тоже немного, и стоимость таких участков выше обычных. Ночной клуб аренду окупит, большинство ресторанчиков — нет.  
— А почему нет кабаре?  
— Есть, — мужчина стал пальцами и губами ласкать грудь Майи. — И много. Но называются «театр **е** ллия». Слово «кабаре» в нардарском языке формально есть, но реально его нигде не используют и знают только как заведение в одноимённом фильме, попавшем сюда из какого-то другого мира.  
— И вы понимаете этот фильм? — удивилась Майя.  
— Ты о становлении кровавой военной диктатуры и истреблении инородцев? Так это же наш мир на пороге Пятидесятилетней войны. Поэтому «Кабаре» входит в школьный курс иномирской культуры для старших классов. У нас много принесённого извне, не только люди перемещаются. И если ты сразу узнала фильм, то он пришёл из твоего мира?  
— Да. У нас это золотая киноклассика, — Майя взяла с тумбочки презерватив и кончиком упаковки обвела губы мужчины. Тот охотно схватил кончик зубами, помогая Майе разорвать пакетик.  
...Когда очередная вспышка страсти была утолена, мужчина спросил:  
— А ты хочешь работать в театреллии?  
— Временно. Там платят не то, чтобы хорошо, но гораздо лучше, чем уборщице, а в резюме идёт работа по специальности. К тому же всегда есть неплохие чаевые, приглашения на корпоративы и вечеринки, а при старании можно получить сольный номер и обкатывать его для более достойной сцены. Если поучиться пробить толпу пьяного и озабоченного поиском случки народа, то нормальный зал сделаешь на раз.  
— Тебе лучше знать, — ответил мужчина, — я от музыки далёк. Но я должен тебе... или судьбе... за то, что увидел, как пикапера макнули мордой в ту грязь, которую он несёт людям. Поэтому я познакомлю тебя с одним своим клиентом, он директор очень хорошей театреллии. Но это будет именно знакомство, все дела с собеседованием и контрактом ты решаешь сама.  
— Да без проблем, — фыркнула Майя. — Чего-чего, а прослушивания мне можно не бояться. Но если твой клиент приставать начнёт, то я ему не секс-сервис.  
— Подавай в суд за домогательство, это будет называться «Сам, дурак, нарвался». Я с судьбой расплачиваюсь за посланную мне удачу, а не тебя кадрю. Договор есть договор, утром расстаёмся навсегда.  
— Замётано, — кивнула Майя и пошла в душ.  
Когда она вернулась, мужчина говорил по телефону:  
— А чего вы ждали, сударь Свенсон, разъезжая за Ветлеевой? Конечно полиция будет вешать на вас все три трупа! Это в обычной-то ситуации подпадает под статью о преследовании, а на фоне убийства, да ещё серийного, становится приговором.  
Майя насторожилась. В том, что адвокат собирается оправдать маньяка, ничего удивительного не было, на то адвокатура и существует. Противно, но это неизбежная оплата за защиту тех, кто действительно невиновен. Или так, или полное отсутствие правосудия как в нацистской Германии или сталинской России.  
Майя начала одеваться, а мужчина тем временем давал указания клиенту, что и как говорить.  
— Сейчас приеду, — сказал он, оборвал связь и начал торопливо одеваться.  
«Накрылось моё знакомство с директором театреллии медным тазом, — подумала Майя. — Но оно и с самого начала мне не светило, всё это так, постельные слова и не более того. Важнее, что я теперь знаю, где и как искать настоящую работу».  
Мужчина натянул одежду и куда-то позвонил, а после сказал:  
— Моё обещание в силе. Сейчас я занят по уши, но в понедельник, это первого ноября, я представлю тебя директору.  
Он открыл ежедневник в телефоне.  
— Назови имя и номер.  
Майя, чтобы не обижать понапрасну хорошего человека, продиктовала требуемое, записала имя и телефон мужчины — звали его Корней Байрин.  
— Я подвезу тебя, — сказал Байрин.  
— Сама доеду, — буркнула Майя и ушла.  
Байрин ни в чём не виноват, но ехать в одной машине с тем, кто будет защищать убийцу такой замечательной женщины как Оксана Ветлеева, Майя не хотела.

* * *

В субботу в магазине было много народу, требовалось то консультировать о кормах для птиц, то о самих птицах. Майя не понимала в этом ничего, поэтому Поплавин отправил её во вторую подсобку распевать новых птиц, а сам занялся покупателями, постоянно сверяясь сразу с тремя толстыми справочниками.  
Майя с телефона ещё раз перечитала найденные на специальных сайтах инструкции и стала пересвистываться с птицами. Задание оказалось весьма приятным, за такое сам **о** й приплачивать надо, а не гонорары получать. Но Поплавину об этом благоразумно не сказала, даже поторговалась, вытребовав оплату как профессиональному распевочнику.  
Но насладиться общением с милыми птахами не получилось.  
В торговом зале начался крик и шум, Майя побежала помогать Поплавину решать проблему.  
Оказалось, что какой-то парень принёс истерзанного почти до смерти кота, которого отнял у уличных хулиганов.  
— Вызывайте ветеринара, быстро! — требовал парень. — Любого, кто сможет приехать прямо сейчас. Я всё оплачу.  
Поплавин взмахнул рукой, и из-под прилавка сама собой вылетела вчерашняя газета и расстелилась на прилавке. Майя с изумлением смотрела на босса.  
— Я кейлар, — пояснил он. — От матери у меня почти ничего нет, в отца уродился, но в экстренных случаях парочку волшебств сотворить могу.  
Парень положил на газету истерзанного кота. Майя испуганно охнула, так сильно было изранено несчастное животное.  
— Он не доживёт до ветеринара.  
— Знаю, — горько ответил парень. — Я пытался вливать в беднягу живицу, но не могу пробиться через его смертный барьер. И бросить его тоже не могу.  
— А если делать это вдвоём? — предложила Майя. Ей было жаль беззащитного котика, которому не повезло наткнуться на подонков.  
— Не знаю, — ответил парень. — Я маг, возможно поэтому мою живицу другие существа принять не могут.  
Майя решила:  
— Живицу дам я. У меня чистый нулевой генотип. А вы пробивайте барьер.  
— Но нужна будет ваша кровь, — сказал парень.  
— Сколько?  
— Не знаю. Скорее всего, половина стандартной дозы, которую берут в кровепилюлезакупках.  
— Хорошо, решилась Майя. — Сейчас принесу кровозаборник.  
Она сбегала за сумкой в подсобку и вернулась в зал.  
— Не продавая кровь и пилюли, не проживёшь, а я не доверяю казённым кровозаборникам. Точнее, не выношу, когда кровь из меня берут чужие руки. С анализом крови в больнице такого почему-то нет, там это просто неприятный тест.  
Майя магической вспышкой кровозаборника продезинфицировала и обезблилиа кожу под ключицей, набрала немного и нажала на кнопку завершения процедуры. Кровозаборник приклеил стерильный лечащий пластырь к ранке.  
Парень понимающе кивнул и сказал:  
— На счёт три налейте кровь на любую из ран и приложите к телу кота хотя бы палец. Лучше два.  
Он сделал над котом несколько пассов и сказал:  
— Раз. Два. Три!  
Майя дала коту кровь и осторожно приложила палец к его мордочке немного выше глаз.  
— К остальному прикасаться боюсь, чтобы не навредить ещё больше.  
Парень сосредоточенно рисовал в воздухе над котом магически знаки, которые таяли, едва засветившись. Наконец один оказался устойчивым.  
— Есть, — обрадовался парень. — Теперь бы дождаться ветеринара. Выдержите?  
— Да что тут держать-то? — удивилась Майя и болезненно охнула.  
— Это смерть, — сказал парень. — Она стремится заполнить его тело. Если почувствуете, что смерть подбирается к вам — отскакивайте подальше.  
— Я попытаюсь вытолкнуть её из кота прочь. Из-за вашей магии я вижу, как это сделать. Но она очень тяжёлая и липкая. Не дайте погаснуть знаку.  
— Не уверен, что смогу, но буду очень стараться.  
Майя через палец вливала в кота то, что выглядело как сверкающая радуга. Поток из указательного пальца был маловат, его напора не хватало, чтобы вытеснить грязно-бурую субстанцию, которая была смертью, но больше свободного от ран места на теле бедолаги не было. Разве что кончик хвоста.  
Майя приложила к нему палец левой руки. Двойной поток радуги стал медленно вытеснять бурую грязь. Спустя несколько минут грязь полностью исчезла, а аура кота засияла ровным белым светом. Майя убрала руки и плюхнулась на стул.  
Посетители магазина бурно зааплодировали, а Поплавин восхищённо охнул:  
— Ты его спасла. Отогнала саму смерть! Теперь дело за ветеринаром.  
— Что-то я... Устала очень.  
— Ещё бы, — хмыкнул Поплавин. — Ты залила кота ж **и** вицей от кончика хвоста до кончиков усов.  
Майя пожала плечами.  
—Главное, что все труды не зря. Теперь кот не умрёт. Его вылечат и найдут ему нормальных хозяев.  
— Да, — согласился Поплавин. — Тебе легче становится?  
— Потихоньку отпускает. Скоро смогу встать.  
Поплавин дал ей бутылку воды.  
— Не торопись. А как всё нормально станет, поезжай домой. Ты отдала много живицы, и тебе нужен день отдыха.  
Маяй лишь фыркнула. Он явственно чувствовала, как возвращаются силы, а потому лишаться подработки не видела смысла.  
В магазин вошёл ветеринар и сразу же занялся котом. Майя смотрела на ветеринара во все глаза — она ещё не встречала чистокровных хелеф **а** йев. Точнее, впервые видела в реальности, а не на картинке людя, который был представителем самой скрытной и необщительной расы.  
Хлефайя оказался высоким, стройным, немного худощавым мужчиной с длинными, до талии, светлыми волосами, невероятно огромными голубыми, слегка раскосыми глазами, очень правильными и красивыми чертами лица. Внешность портили только уши — их острые верхушки были слишком длинным, да ещё и подвижными, вызывая ассоциации с ослом.  
— Это изгнанник, — шепнул Майе Поплавин. — Многие из них кончают с собой, но некоторые вполне адаптируются к жизни вне своего квартала или деревни. Чаще всего работают с животными и растениями.  
Майе от присутствия хелефайи стало не по себе. И дело было вовсе не в особенностях биографии остроухого визитёра. От него самого шло на редкость неприятное ощущение, как будто хелефайя был механизмом, который испускает резкий, острый, царапающий уши скрип. Самого звука как такого не было, но ощущение от него было. Словно скрежет от когтей монстра в ужастике, который пытается выцарапать из машины героев фильма. И скрип этот ввинчивался прямо в мозг.  
«Он ломает мою ментальную защиту. Зачем?!»  
— Хелефайи пользуются магией, чтобы заставлять других восхищаться ими, — поняла Майя. — Отсюда и столько восхваляющих эпитетов.  
— Флёр очарования не действует на людей с независимым характером или скептичной натурой, — успокоил Поплавин. — А у тебя и того, и другого в избытке.  
— Но волшебство манипуляции психикой всё равно есть! Это насилие над личностью, ничем не лучше, чем грабёж!  
Майя вскочила с места.  
— Я не останусь здесь ни секунды! И в полицию заявлю!  
Она хотела выскочить на улицу, но Майю остановил хелефайя. Хватка у него была стальная, и держал он девушку так, чтобы та не могла его ударить.  
— Мой флёр в разрешённых законом пределах. Это воздействует на психику не больше, чем ваш парфюм. Но даже самый сильный флёр не способен зачаровать того, кто не любит быть зачарованным. Человеки его просто не замечают. То, что вы почувствовали мой флёр, означает наличие у вас магического дара.  
— Я человек, — вырывалась Майя. — Чистокровный. Для паспорта делается проверка генотипа. У меня он нулевой. В нём нет ни мутаций, ни магии.  
— Значит у вас, сударыня, — сказал Майе хелефайя, — был латентный ген мага, который не обнаружили при оформлении паспорта, и который активировался, когда этот молодой человек лечил магией кота.  
— Я перемещенка, — огрызнулась Майя. — У меня в предках не может быть магов.  
— Значит перемещение вызвало мутацию. Такое бывало. А когда вы оказались в поле магического воздействия, мутация активировалась, как активируются латентные гены. Такое тоже бывает.  
Майя от такой новости на мгновение растерялась. Хелефайя воспользовался заминкой.  
— Сударь Поплавин, проводите вашу сотрудницу на свежий воздух. И не оставляйте одну. Пробудившаяся магия нестабильна, и потому опасна как для носителя, так и для окружающих. Вам лучше вызвать инспектора магического контроля. А я займусь моим пациентом.  
Хелефайя вернулся к коту. Поплавин потянул Майю на улицу, но не успели они дойти до двери, как кто-то из посетителей заорал:  
— Да она же Пособительница! Аура стала Пособительской!  
Парень-маг, лечивший кота и измотанный не меньше Майи, посмотрел на девушку с каким-то странными прищуром.  
— Да, — сказал он и стал смотреть нормально. — Вы стали Пособительницей.  
Майя побледнела, задрожала, но не позволила истерике взять верх.  
— Как мне вылечиться от этого?  
— Ты что, дура?! — вразнобой возмутились посетители. — Да это же величайшая удача!  
— Я хочу вернуться домой. Там карьера и родители. И я не выбирала переезд сюда!  
— Вы всё равно никогда не сможете вернуться, — сказал Поплавин. — Все перемещенцы этого хотят, но никто никогда не возвращался. Наш мир никогда не отдаёт того и тех, кого притянул. А так вы от всего этого дерьма хоть какой-то бонус поимеете — у Доноров множество привилегий.  
Майя горько рассмеялась.  
— Я лет с десяти мечтала уехать из городишки, где родилась, в другой, который будет намного богаче, успешнее, известнее. И в четырнадцать я получила грант на учёбу сначала в музыкальной школе, а после и в Университете Музыки одного из лучших городов мира, а затем меня стали приглашать в другие большие города. Мои родители так гордились, ведь мой успех помог и им уехать из того паршивого городишки в столицу, которая не просто главный город нашей страны, но и одна из столиц мирового искусства. Мама обожала живопись, а папа — оперу, и оба были без ума от балета. И всё вдруг рухнуло. Ни карьеры, ни родителей. А теперь ещё и в мутанта превратилась!  
Поплавин не знал, что ответить. Для местных уроженцев стать Пособителем было одним из величайших даров судьбы, но с этой девушкой всё было иначе.  
— Сейчас вы всё это ненавидите, — осторожно сказал Поплавин, — но когда привыкнете, то поймёте, что Пособительство — это ваш счастливый билет.  
Майя тщетно пыталась овладеть собой. «Не генери эмоции вне сцены и реп-зала!» — требовательно звучали в голове голоса преподавателей. Майя давно научилась и привыкла контролировать себя. А сейчас контроль развеялся в прах. И это пугало сильнее мутации.  
— Почему мне стало плохо от хелефайского флёра очарования, если он в пределах нормы? — сказала Майя только чтобы отвлечься от душевного раздрая.  
— На работе флёром очарования никто не пользуется, — хмыкнул парень-маг. — Это всё равно, что ходить по улицам во фраке. Стало быть, хелефайя из высших... Только они могут быть такими тщеславными и выпендрёжными. Не обращайте внимания, на воздухе всё пройдёт.  
— А что будет, если я выйду на воздух? — зло спросила Майя. Она помнила, как смотрели вампиры на Монику Эгурову. — Я же теперь для всего вашего мира не человек, не людь, а кусок мяса.  
Майя вернулась в подсобку, посмотрела на птичек.  
— Вот так, жизнь снова под откос.  
Она пыталась сдержать дрожь и слёзы, но не получалось. Майя села в уголок, скрючилась и горько разрыдалась. 


End file.
